Une vie retrouvée
by pitchoune
Summary: Environ deux ans se sont écoulés depuis l'enlèvement d'hermione, harry et ron ont perdu tout espoir de la retrouver..mais que se passera-t-il si par hasard ils la retrouvent? histoire réécrite
1. résumé

Kikoo à tous et à toutes! bah voilà c'est ma première fanfiction et je dois dire que je suis toute émue (olala!)  
  
Non, en fait, ça me fait flipper grave mais bon je suis une grande fille alors je suis prète à subir vos critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises...Cela ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir quelques conseils parce que je ne suis pas une professionelle et que j'ai vraiment du mal ou pourquoi pas des idées pour faire progresser mon histoire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture...  
  
Petit rappel: les personnages et les lieux (sauf ceux tout droit sorti de mon imagination) ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
PROLOGUE (ou plutôt petit résumé qui vous aidera à mieux comprendre mon histoire)  
  
  
  
Lors d'une attaque dans le popudlard express en fin juin de leur cinquième année. Hermione disparait, enlevée par des mangemorts. Malgré leurs inombrables recherches, Harry et Ron n'eurent plus écho de la jeune demoiselle. Harry et Ron sont maintenant en septième année et ont abandonné leurs recherches pour poursuivre leurs études.  
  
Hermione, quand à elle, est belle et bien vivante. Certes, elle fut kidnappée et torturée, mais celle-ci ne se souvient plus de rien, elle est totalement amnésique. Elle vit à Londres et ne semble pratiquement plus se souvenir du monde des sorciers. D'ailleurs, elle parait méconnaissable aux yeux de tous....  
  
A poudlard, c'est la folie, en effet, les septième années se retrouvent avec une énorme projet sur le dos. Il doit etre totalement capable de vivre avec des moldus. Dumbledore a scolarisé les septièmes années dans des lycées différents et dans des familles volontaires mais ne connaissant pas l'existence de la magie. Harry et Ron se préparent donc à partir pour Londres... 


	2. le départ

Salut à tous et à toutes! voilà le premier chapitre...j'éspère qu'il vous plaira!  
  
Je dois aussi vous expliquer un petit truc, certains chapitres seront composée de 2 parties, une concernant Hermione et l'autre concernant Harry et Ron  
  
A Poudlard:  
  
"Il la voyait...elle était là et elle n'avait pas changé! Toujours les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux noisettes qui semblaient vous dire "j'aime la vie". Elle venait de l'appercevoir..un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se mit à courir vers lui.  
  
Et lui,il l'attendait...les bras grands ouverts, il voulait tellement sentir cette chaleur qu'il connaissait si bien! Elle n'était plus très loin mais pour lui? c'était beaucoup tro long...alors il se mit lui aussi à courir vers elle! Il y était presque, plus qu'un malheureux petit pas..plus qu'un..."  
  
_Harry! HARRY!s'exclama une voix   
  
HArry ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, plusieurs étudiants le regardaient d'un air ahuri et certains s'apprètaient à rire lorsque Ron leur lança son fameux regard qui disait " essaye un peu et je te jure que tu finira ta vie au fond du lac!". Harry se frotta longuement les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur alors que son meilleur ami le fixait avec inquiètude.  
  
_Je l'ai vu Ron...elle était là et...elle n'avait pas changé..  
  
_Harry...ce n'était qu'un rêve, cela va faire deux ans qu'elle a disparu...tu sais, à moi aussi elle me manque! Mais on a fait tout notre possible pour la retrouver...  
  
_Non Ron! Je me demande ce que je fais ici...elle, elle est certainement torturée! Elle, elle doit être en train de pleurer! Et nous, nous sommes à Poudlard...en train de vérifier nos bagages pour ce stupide projet!!! cria Harry en donnant un violent coup de pied dans sa valise.  
  
Ron poussa un long soupir, Harry avait raison. Il prit ses propres affaires et donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami. Celui-ci ne le regarda même pas, il alla récupérer sa valise et rejoignit Ron dans le Hall du château.  
  
Tous les septièmes années étaient présents, certains parlaient gaiement de ce voyage alors que d'autre ne fesait que marmonner dans leur petit coin. Les deux garçons se raprochèrent de Seamus et Dean; ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés des deux autres garçons lorsque leur jeune amie avait été kidnappée. Ils échangèrent quelques sourires remplis de malice et attendirent que Dumbledore fasse son petit discours. Celui-ci venait juste d'arriver, il se racla bruyamment la gorge pour réclamer le silence.  
  
_Chers septièmes années, voici le début de votre voyage dans le monde moldu! Bien sûr, je vous demanderai de bien respecter les consignes que votre directeur de mainson vous a donné, c'est à dire, l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie puisque vous serez dans un espace totalement moldu; vous devrez vous comporter comme tel, suivre les règles que votre famille dacceuil vous donnera, participer aux activités qu'elle vous proposera...rapelez-vous que ce n'est pas vous et votre magie qui detenait la loi, c'est votre famille. Bien! Maintenant que j'en ai fini avec ces formalités, je vous demanderai de rejoindre votre groupe et de vous rendre à l'extérieur!  
  
Harry et Ron se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie, regardant une dernière fois les photos de leur famille d'acceuil. Harry était tombée dans une bonne famille car d'après la photo, ils avaient l'air tous complètement heureux. Elle était composée d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, d'un garçon qui devait avoir environ 7 ans et d'une petite puce d'environ 5 ans qui avait l'air tout à fait adorable! Il se pencha sur la photo de Ron; celui-ci semblait aussi content; il y avait une femme d'une trentaine d'années, un homme du même âge et un bébé qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 3 ans.  
  
Dans leur groupe, il y avait Draco Malfoy, Pansy parkinson et Lavande Brown. Ils se rejoignirent mais HArry préféra garder ses distances avec Malfoy car depuis la disparition d'Hermione, celui-ci ne cessait de sourire glacialement lorsqu'il appercevait Harry ou Ron. Harry regarda autour de lui et apperçut que Lupin et Tonk étaient en grande conversation. Il les fixa pendant un moment et aurait bien continué à les regarder s'il n'avait pas entendu le stupide ricanement de Malfoy. Harry se retourna vers celui-ci et le regarda de haut en bas.  
  
_On dirait bien que tu vas encore te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, Potter..c'est dommage! Tellement dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là car sans elle Potter..oui, sans elle...tu n'es rien! Sans Hermione...  
  
Cela en fut trop pour Harry, il attrapa le blond par le col de sa chemise et lui asséna un coup de poing magistral; Lupin, qui avait observé la scène, accorut vers eux et retenu Harry quand celui-ci s'apprèta à remettre ça. Harry se débattit et lança au jeune blond:  
  
_Comment oses-tu?!! Comment peux-tu l'appeler par son prénom alors que tu l'as certainement torturée toi aussi!!! hural-t-il alors que des larmes de fureur s'échappaient de ces yeux.  
  
Lupin emmena Harry à l'écart du groupe, il le regarda fixement et alors qu'harry éclatait en sanglot, celui-ci l'étreigna avec force.  
  
_J'ai rien pu faire Lunard! Elle criait et pleurait alors qu'ils l'emmenaient et je n'ai rien pu faire!!! pleura-t-il  
  
_Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu la suive bêtement Harry! Elle t'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça...tu ne pouvais rien y faire! murmura Rémus  
  
Il leur fallut bien dix minutes pour réussir à se calmer et quand Harry eut réussi à faire disparaître les preuves de son déséspoir, il partit rejoindre son groupe.  
  
Ron le regarda avec inquiètude mais se sentit rassuré quand son ami lui esquissa un sourire. IL lui balança un portoloin et attrapa la main d'Harry. Celui-ci lança un dernier regard à Poudlard avant de disparaître... 


	3. une nouvelle vie

Kikou tout le monde! nous revoici donc pour un troisième chapitre; celui-ci sera consacré à Hermione! Bonne lecture!  
  
A Londres:  
  
  
  
Elle était encore assise à cette table, encore en train d'éssayer de se souvenir...de se souvenir? de quoi? elle n'en savait rien..enfin elle savait juste qu'elle n'avait plus aucun souvenris de sa vie avant son arrivée dans cette ville. Elle poussa un long soupir alors qu'elle s'amusait avec ses céréales. Non, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte que l'appartement avait bien besoin d'un nettoyage. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de chose, elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de se faire de l'argent. David lui avait parlé d'un bon plan et elle était pratiquement sûre de pouvoir le faire.. Elle ouvrit son armoire et sortit quelques vêtements, il allait encore une fois faire beau à londres.  
  
Une fois prète, elle descendit au foyer où quelques élèves s'attardaient encore, elle ne prit pas la peine de les regarder et sortit une autorisation de sortie qu'elle montra au gardien. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la tête et elle courut dehors, savourant sa liberté.  
  
Elle savait où elle devait se rendre et se précipita en ce lieu..  
  
La boutique était fermée mais cela était normal car ce genre de boutique ouvrait plutôt la nuit. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si il n'y avait personne et donna un grand coup dans la poignée...qui s'ouvrit instantanément. Elle poussa un soupir et entra dans la boutique, elle sortit une liste de sa poche et commença à prendre ce qu'il lui fallait. Au bout d'une petite heure, ses courses étaient entièrement finies et elle pouvait maintenant se rendre au coin des acheteurs...  
  
La matinée avait été épprouvante pour elle, réussir à voler des armes étaient déjà quelque chose mais réussir à marchander avec des gangsters étaient autre chose! elle se sentait épuisée mais fière en sentant la masse de billet dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle s'arrêta devant une librairie et y entra pour acheter de nouveaux bouquins. Les livres lui permettaient de continuer à vivre normalement, sans eux, elle ne serait rien, d'ailleurs sa chambre était remplie de livres de toutes sortes.  
  
Après avoir acheté quelques nouveautés, elle décida d'aller se reposer quelques minutes dans son café préféré, ne se doutant pas que derrière elle, un homme la suivait, visiblement en colère.... 


	4. une étrange affaire

Rebonjour à tout le monde.Je voudrais déjà dire un grand merci à mes première revieweuses,sohaya, alisa et sweet amy! merci les miss!De plus j'ai eu vraimùent du mal à mettre mes chapitre en place, j'ai du recommencer l'opération plusieurs fois et cela m'a vraiment pris la tête! Autrement, je voulais dire que je vais bientôt reprendre les cours donc cela va être vraiment difficile pour moi d'écrire. Eh oui, je sais, j'aurai jamais du partir en art!! sniff! non je rigole j'adore ce que je fais( Oula je m'égare!). De plus, je travaille sur une bd donc je sens que je vais vraiment mais VRAIMENT avoir du mal mais bon...j'aime bien être surmenée!lol! Non je vais tout faire pour envoyer mes chapitres le plus rapidement possible! bisous à tous et à toutes et bonne lecture.  
  
Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que Ron le regardait avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres et il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui. Ils avaient attérit dans un bar. Harry et Ron étaient devenus de vrais consomateurs, pendant qu'ils passaient leur temps à rechercher Hermione, ils passaient beaucoup de temps dans ce genre d'endroits pour décompresser et faire le bilan de la journée.  
  
Rémus et Tonk venaient eux-aussi d'arriver et emmena le groupe à une table. Ils passèrent commande et commencèrent à discuter joyeusement. Draco et pansy, légèrement ennuyés par cette conversation, allèrent à une autre table; les deux adulte n'en furent que plus reconnaissant car maintenant, maintenant, ils pourraient enfin parler de choses beaucoup plus sérieuses.  
  
_J'ai entendu dire que les cachots du manoir de lucius étaient vides à présent...commença Tonk  
  
_Mais si ils sont vides...cela veut dire qu'hermione a du être libérée ou alors...  
  
_Ou alors ils l'ont tué...mais je ne penses pas que Lucius aurait pris le risque de mettre hermione dans son manoir. il savait qu'il allait être le suspect numéro un..beaucoup de gens l'ont entendu parler des origines d'hermione lors de votre deuxième année et beaucoup n'auraient pas hésité pour donner cette piste au ministère! expliqua Lupin  
  
_Elle me manque, j'ai peur pour elle..cela fait deux ans qu'elle a disparu...peut être qu'elle est morte..  
  
_Ou peut être qu'elle est en vie! Ecoute harry...hermione est très intelligente non?! Elle a très bien pu se sauver  
  
_ Mais dans ce cas pourquoi...harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un coup de feu venait de se faire entendre...  
  
Hermione:  
  
Elle y était presque, son bar préféré, elle souria à l'idée d'une smirnoff bien fraiche mais s'arréta net. Elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder derrière qu'un coup de feu retentit, elle vit la balle se loger dans le corps d'une adolescente qui était à peine à dix centimètres d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle et l'apperçut.  
  
_Oh non pas lui!! marmonna elle avant de courir  
  
Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner car il n'arrétait pas de hurler.  
  
_Petite salope! Reviens ici! Je te jure que si je t'attrape, je t'envoie direct à la morgue!!! hurla-t-il  
  
Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, il était bien trop stupide de croire qu'il réussirait à la toucher. Elle sentit une balle lui froler dangereusement l'épaule et seulement là, elle commença à s'inquièter. Elle vit la porte du bar ouverte, ni une ni deux, elle y entra comme une cinglée, renversant au passage une serveuse dont le plateau s'écrasa à terre das un bruit sourd. Elle alla se faufiler derrière le bar et attendit qu'il fasse son entrée.  
  
Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, il fulminait de rage à présent.  
  
Il regarda autour de lui et poussa un grognement animal  
  
_Allez!!! Allez sors de là ma jolie! Tu as peur c'est ça? Tu as raison d'avoir peur car si je t'attrape, tu n'auras jamais plus la chance de revoir la lumière du jour!  
  
S'en fut beaucoup trop pour elle, elle éclata de rire et se releva tranquillement. Elle sauta sur le bar et celui-ci en profita pour se mettre à tirer. Elle courut en évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les balles, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il s'avancait vers elle.  
  
Il l'attrapa par sa veste et l'envoya valser contre une table qui se renversa sous le choc. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur, le coin de la table venait de lui rappeler qu'elle avait le dos meurtris.  
  
Il s'avança vers elle pour lui donner un coup de pied mais elle lui attrapa la jambe et le renversa. Il tomba violemment sur le sol douloureux du bar.  
  
Elle se releva alors qu'il fesait de même et voyant qu'il sortait son arme, elle fut aussi rapide que lui et pointa la sienne à quelques centimètres de son frond.  
  
Ils se retrouvaient maintenant face à face avec une arme pointée sur leur frond. Elle s'apprètait à tirer quand les policiers débarquèrent. Ils pointèrent leurs armes sur eux. Tandis que son ennemi abaissaitla sienne, elle ne fit pas de même. Elle le regardait avec ce petit sourire moqueur qui voulait dire "je suis meilleure que toi, na!"  
  
_C'est bon May-Lynn! Lâche cette arme tout de suite! déclara une voix grave  
  
Elle se retourna et apperçut le comissaire Gardhyn; il s'avanca vers elle et essaya de lui prendre son arme mais elle évita l'attaque et cacha son arme derrière son dos.  
  
Elle regarda son ennemi se faire embarquer par les policiers tout en s'installant sur une des tables. Le comissaire partit quelques secondes puis revint vers elle, l'air légèrement en colère.  
  
_Il dit que tu as brûlé son camion..  
  
_Est-ce qu'il vous a aussi dit que son camion était rempli de drogue dur? demanda-t-elle  
  
Il poussa un long soupir et laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, tous les gens présents avaient les yeux rivés sur eux.  
  
_Est-ce que tu te rends compte que des personnes auraient pu être blaissées?  
  
Elle ne le regardait même pas, ces yeux étaient rivés sur une des tables ou quatre personnes les fixaient. Il y avait deux adultes et deux adolescents. Cela lui parut stupide mais elle avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vu. Elle fut sortit de ces songes par le comissaire qui la secouait vivement.  
  
_Revoiens sur terre! Je n'ai pas fini avec toi! gronda-t-il  
  
Elle fit un signe de la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait bien comprit.  
  
_ May...qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette arme sur toi? ET qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ce fric?  
  
_J'ai le droit d'avoir une arme car au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il y a beaucoup de gens qui ne m'aiment pas ici et deuxièmement ce n'est pas intedrit d'avoir de l'argent sur soi! protesta-t-elle  
  
_Je sais tout cela mais toi, tu es interdit d'armes à vie May-Lynn! La dernière fois que tu as eu une arme dans les mains, on t'a retrouvé au beau milieu d'une tuerie!  
  
_Je n'y étais pour rien...je passais par là c'est tout! Je n'ai jamais tué personne! déclara-t-elle  
  
Il allait riposter quand un officier arriva vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille; May en profita pour se lever et parcourir la pièce. Elle s'arrêta près de la table qui avait été renversée et la remis tranquillement en place. Le barman se précipita à ses cotés et l'aida à tout réinstaller.  
  
_May!!! hurla le comissaire  
  
Elle ne put réprimer un petit rire et se dirigea vers lui. IL avait l'air furieux; elle tandit les mains vers l'avant alirs qu'il la regardait étrangement.  
  
_Quoi?....oh non non! Je ne t'emmenerais pas au poste avec moi! La dernière fois que je t'y es emmenée, tu y as foutu un souk phénoménal!  
  
_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous m'avez mis à coté de ce dyler...il arrétait pas de se vanter, j'ai voulu le remettre à sa place!  
  
_Non je ne te prends pas avec moi...écoute...la boutique de Joe a été cambriolé ce matin et je veux savoir si c'est toi qui a fait ce coup?  
  
_Et pourquoi je ferais cela? demanda-t-elle en se forcant à ne pas éclater de rire  
  
_Peut être pour te faire de l'argent?! riposta-t-il en souriant et en sortant de sa poche un morceau de papier  
  
_Cet argent, je l'ai gagné alors pas touche! déclara-t-elle  
  
_Ok! Alors tu peux peut être m'expliquer ce que fais cette liste dans ta poche...tiens donc Black Candy t'a demandé un magnum!...intéréssant!  
  
_Bon d'accord c'est moi et alors??? Qu'allez-vous faire? M'arrêter? demanda-t-elle sournoisement  
  
_Non mais prévenir ton lycée..allez debout!  
  
_Noooonn! Ne faites pas ça! Je veux pas qu'il sache...j..je veux pas les décevoir.. mrumura-t-elle  
  
Le comissaire connaissait particulièrement bien May-Lynn et il savait à quel point elle detestait que ces coups lui servent de réputation.  
  
_Très bien§ J'oublie l'affaire si tu me file un petit coup de main..  
  
_Tout ce que vous voudrez!!! cria-t-elle les yeux rempli de joie  
  
_Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire qui sont ces hommes sur ces photos et faire un petit répérage discret pendant la semaine? demanda-t-il en sortant deux photos  
  
May examina la première, sur celle-ci figurait deux hommes habillés de la même façon et se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau.  
  
_Ce sont les frères Kyoko...deux vrais petits cons!! Ils n'aiment pas qu'on vienne fouiner dans leurs affaires..otrement, ils sont connu pour leur trafic d'héroine..ils travaillent souvent à l'ouest de la ville. expliqua-t-elle  
  
Le comissaire parut satisfait, il lui montra la deuxième photo; quand May la vit, ces yeux s'assombrirent. L'homme qui y était représenté avait les cheveux bruns en piques et était habillé de noir, il souriait glacialement.  
  
_Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de vous attaquez à Motoko, il est cruel et perfide..en clair c'est le parfait petit truand...vous avez entendu parler de l'affaire du lycée de Santa Brynn, il a tué une trentaine d'élèves et enlevé trois filles..les plus belle parait-il...on en a retrouvé qu'une et elle ne parlait pas..au début, on pensait qu'il lui avait coupé la langue mais on s'est vite rendu compte que c'était elle qui ne voulait pas parler...après un traitement très fort, elle a expliqué qu'il l'avait forcé à regarder ce qu'il leurs fesait...toutes les tortures physiques..elle, il a trouvé un autre moyent..il a utilisé la torture morale...j'ai été la voir..je suis resortit de l'hopital en pleurant...c'est tellement monstreux...expliqua-t-elle  
  
_Alors je comprendrai si tu refuses de nous aider..  
  
_Non...je vais vous aider...si il existe un moyen de coincer ce fumier, je le ferai! Et ne vous inquiètais pas pourmoi..je suis une grande fille! dit-elle  
  
Il la regarda étrangement, cette fille avait du cran!! Il lui redonna son pistolet ainsi que son argent, elle le fixa d'un air interrogateur.  
  
_TU en auras besoin!  
  
_Oui certes mais je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais faire pour réaliser cela en semaine!! C'est vrai, nous, on a pas la permission de sortir! plaisanta-t-elle  
  
_Oh mais je suis sûre que tu sais déjà comment sortir de ce lycée en douce la nuit..petite délinquante! enchaîna-t-il  
  
Elle ria de bon coeur pendant qu'il se préparait à partir, elle attrapa son arme et la rangea dans sa poche.. c'est sûr qu'elle en aura besoin. Elle lui fit un brève signe de la main et sortit du bar en jettant un dernier coup d'oeil aux clients de la table 5...ceux qui l'intriguaient terriblement. 


	5. une nouvelle amie et un nouveau souvenir

Salu tous les gens! Ah si vous saviez combien de temps j'ai passé pour ce chapitre..lol  
  
Non mais je le rouve plutot cool...bonne lecture à tous et je voulé vous dire aussi qu'hermione n'a que seize ans dans l'histoire, elle est plu jeune qu'Harry et les autres...voilà...bonne lecture à vous!  
  
C'était simple; il n'avait jamais vu une fille agir de cette façon pourtant, elle lui semblait si...proche de lui..sa voix et cette odeur qu'elle dégageait, il n'avait pas pu voir son visage à cause du manque de lumière dans la pièce mais il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle ne devait pas être commune. Ron semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
Ils n'entendirent pas Malfoy et Parkinson revenir à la table et ne revinrent sur terre que lorsque Rémus se racla bruyamment la gorge. Malfoy lança un regard moqueur à Harry et Tonk, voulant éviter une nouvelle bagarre, décida de prendre en main les deux serpentards. Lunard, quand à lui, emmena Ron et Harry à leur famille d'acceuil.  
  
Hermione:  
  
La journée n'avait pas était si bonne que cela...si seulement ce gars ne l'avait pas pris pour cible, elle aurait pu rester tranquille toute la journée..mais non...   
  
Elle soupira un grand coup et se pencha un peu plus sur son livre, histoire de se mettre dans son roman quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Elle sursauta en poussant un cri retenu et ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit une jeunne fille rentrer dans la pièce.  
  
La jeunne fille avait une face assez rigolote...May pensa tout de suite à un pékinois mais ne ria pas car elle detestait se moquer des gens sauf de ses ennemis. Elle vit que la jeune fille ne savait pas où se mettre...  
  
_Salut! Je m'appelle May-Lynn! Je vis ici! dit-elle avec sourire  
  
La jeune fille la regarda fixement puis lui tendit la main.  
  
_Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson et je suis enchantée de te connaitre!  
  
May la regarda étrangement, cette fille était bien polie.  
  
_Alors...pourquoi es-tu là...Pansy?  
  
_Oh...euh...je suis orpheline et je...  
  
_Mmmmh..je vois...allez donne moi tes affaires, je vais te montrer la piaule! dit-elle en se levant et en attrapant quelques sacs de la jeune fille  
  
Elle lui montra le tout et l'aida à ranger ses affaires. Au bout d'une heure, elle avaient fini et étaient maintenant allongées sur leur lit à parler.  
  
_Au fait May...tu n'as pas de nom de famille?  
  
_Oh...j..j'en sais trop rien...je me souviens plus trop...je sais qu'il y a environ deux ans, j'ai attéri ici..  
  
_OK! Je voulais pas te géner avec mes questions stupides! murmura Pansy  
  
_ Ce n'était pas stupide du tout..qui t'as dis cela?  
  
_C'est...celui que j'aime...  
  
_Non...tu n'es pas stupide...ce mec est un idiot..  
  
_Je...j'en sais rien!  
  
_Ecoute Pansy...ne laisse jamais quelqu'un te dire que tu es idiote car ce n'est pas vrai..moi je suis sûre que tu as plein de qualités! déclara May en se levant et en souriant à son amie  
  
Pansy sécha ses larmes et regarda May, elle se leva et la serra dans ces bras. May fut surpris de cette attention mais se laissa aller et répondit à son étreinte. Elle n'avait jamais était enlacé comme cela auparavant...  
  
Aprsè cette conversation, May décida de montrer le lycée à Pansy, elles allèrent tout d'abord dans la cour qui était rempli de verdure. May balançait queleus infos sur les gens qui passaient à coté d'elle à Pansy.  
  
_Celui là, c'est un vrai petit con alors méfies-toi et si jamais il te fais une crasse, dis-le moi et je lui règlerai son compte à coup de crosse!  
  
Pansy la regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
  
_Tu pourrais..  
  
_Bien sur! répondit-elle fièrement.Ici si tu t'impose pas, tu te retrouves agréssé de tous cotés alors il faut riposter..  
  
_Hey!!! Hey May!!! hurla une voix grave  
  
La jeune femme se retourna et vit un homme s'avancer vers elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.Pansy se sentit rougir..il était beau, les cheveux blonds en piques et une tenue très cool..Il la dévisagea puis lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.  
  
_Salut! Je m'appelle Monhiro Jenger alias Monhi!! et toi charmante demoiselle?  
  
_Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson et je suis enchantée de te connaitre! répondit-elle en réprimant un fou rire  
  
Les trois personne marchèrent tranquillement ensemble jusqu'à pas d'heures et Monhi se dévoua même pour les racompagner jusqu'à leur studio. May savait très bien qu'il ne fesait cela que pour gagner du temps avec Pansy.  
  
Il fesait nuit noire à present et Pansy dormait bien sagement. May, de son coté, ne cessait de remuer sans cesse dans son sommeil..  
  
"_Debout! J'ai dit DEBOUT!! hurla une voix masculine  
  
May hurla de douleur alors que le pied de ce monstre venait de se loger dans ses côtes...la douleur..c'était tou ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant...  
  
L'homme en noir hurla de rire, il se mit à son niveau et lui attrapa le menton.  
  
_Pauvre petite brebis égarée!! Regardes toi..tu es toute seule! toute seule dans ce noir et tes amis ne pensent pas à toi..  
  
Elle le regarda avec haine et celui-ci riposta par une belle giffle sur la joue droite, elle alla se caler contre un mur et se protégea le visage avec ses bras.  
  
_Ils t'ont oublié!!! mrumura-t-il alors qu'il se pencha sur elle..."  
  
May se reveilla en sursaut..elle vit que ses draps et que son corps étaient trempés de sueur, une sueur froide, glacée.Elle se frotta les yeux et remarqua qu'elle pleurait.. Elle se retourna vers Pansy pour voir si elle était réveillée et poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand elle vit que la jeune demoiselle doramit encore.  
  
Elle se leva et courut dans la salle de baine, ou plus précisément sous la douche. Elle laissa couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau alor qu'elle se frottait vivement la corps.  
  
_Non pas encore..je suis encore sale... 


	6. et les ennuis commençent

Bonjour les gens!! et voilà un autre chapitre, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire..aller savoir pourquoi! bonne lecture et merci a mes revieweuses!  
  
C'était encore l'un de ses cauchemars, ceux qui lui donnaient des nausées, des sueures froides et une douleur inexpliquable dans tout le corps...sans oublié cette impression d'être constamment sale...  
  
Difficile de se rendormir après quelque chose d'aussi horrible, mais il était tard et le fait d'allumer ne serait-ce qu'un bougie aurait pu réveiller Pansy.  
  
May décida alors de continuer sa petite enquête, elle s'habilla rapidement et alla prendre son appareil photo numérique, celui qu'elle venait de s'acheter avec l'argent de son dernier boulot. Elle attrapa ses bottes et ses clés puis ouvrit doucement la porte. Les couloirs étaient très sombre et il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse attention à ne réveiller personne. Trop de cafteurs trainaient dans ce lycée.  
  
Elle arriva rapidement devant la grille principal et commença à l'escalader; une fois en haut,elle sauta et retomba avec habilité sur le sol.  
  
Elle se mit à courir jusqu'aux entrepots, le lieu préféré des frères Kyoko...  
  
Les entrepots était comme à leur habitude, sales et puants. May detestait ce lieu, trop de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoires, de mauvais souvenirs..  
  
Le seul point positif en ce lieu était le nombre de petites cachettes que l'on pouvait y trouver...elle savait que ce point lui serait extremement favorable pour son travail. Elle savait où les frères aimaient se planquer, toujours dans le même coin rempli de seringues usagées. Elle grimpa sur une caisse pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue et s'allongea sur celle-ci. Elle s'apperçut que les frères avaient allumés un feu...et qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seul.  
  
Elle plissa des yeux, comme pour mieux voir ces cibles, mais elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer clairement la silhouette des hommes. Elle sortit son appareil photo et commença à prendre des clichés mais se rendit vite compte que leurs qualités étaient bien plus que mauvaises; il fallait donc qu'elle cherche un autre angle de vue.  
  
Elle parcourut le terrain dur regard et souria triomphalement, une caisse assez haute se trouvait non loin d'eux, si elle arrivait à l'atteindre, ce serait gagné pour elle.  
  
Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible et arriva sur la caisse en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire quidditch. Elle se remit en position et commença à tirer. Elle pouvait même entendre quelques bribes de leur conversation mais elle n'y prêta guère attention. Elle s'arréta seulement quand elle vit Motoko regarder dans sa direction. Elle s'abaissa à une vitesse folle, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle entendit des bruits de pas...cela se présentait mal pour elle, si jamais il la trouvait...  
  
Elle prit une décision tranchante, elle sauta de la caisse à patte de velours et se mit à courir. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put...en sachant très bien qu'il l'avait vu mais qu'il ne la reconnaitrait jamais.  
  
(Pov Motoko)  
  
Le bruit qu'il venait d'entendre n'était pas normal, certes ces compères n'avient rien entendus, mais lui, il savait. Instinctivement, son regard se posa sur les caisses et il vit une petite ombre, un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres alors qu'il commençait à avancer vers celle-ci. Les frères Kyoko le regardèrent agir mais ne firent pas de même. Un faible bruit se fit entendre et c'est seulement là qu'il la vit..cette ombre..s'élançant vers la nuit. Les deux frères sortirent leurs armes, prêts à tirer mais il les arréta d'un geste de la main.  
  
Il regardait à présent au sol...une photo venait de tomber. Il s'avança et la ramassa. Ce qu'il vit sur celle-ci le fit sourire...une jeune fille s'y tenait, souriant d'un air narquois. Il resta un bon bout de temps sur son visage...quelque chose de très spécial s'en dégageait mais il ne savait pas quoi..il regarda le reste de son corps, légèrement moulé par ces vêtements. Il passa la photo à l'un des frères alors que l'autre regardait aussi. Ils poussèrent un grognement.  
  
Oh non!!! Pas encore cette petite merdeuse! hurla l'ainée en tappant dans la caisse  
  
Motoko les dévisagea, surpris de leur réaction..il ne connaissait pas cette demoiselle.  
  
Qui est-elle? demanda-t-il autoritairement alors qu'il sortait une cigarette de sa longue veste noire.  
  
Les deux frères se regardèrent pendant un moment, recherchant leur mots ou alors, se tatant pour savoir qui des deux allaient répondre.  
  
Motoko s'impatienta et sortit de sa poche un long poignard. Les deus frères se regardèrent une fois de plus, et se fut le cadet qui prit la parole.  
  
Elle s'appelle May-Lynn et elle a 16 ans... c'est une vraie petite emerdeuse qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas..  
  
Motoko haussa les sourcils..elle était bien jeune pour cette réputation.  
  
On ne connaît pas grand chose sur elle...il faudrait aller voir Sidney si vous voulez avoir plus d'infos sur cette gamine... continua-t-il  
  
Motoko écrasa violemment sa cigarette.  
  
Elle ne cause que des ennuis à tout le monde...enfin...ele vole, elle peut tuer mais elle ne fait pas cela sans raison..  
  
Motoko parut surpris par ces paroles, il regarda de plus près la photo...ses yeux...ils pourraient facilement s'y perdre...  
  
On a déjà eu queleus différents avec elle...un de ses potes est mort d'un overdose..c'était un de nos plus fidèle client..elle est venue, elle était furieuse, elle a tué notre dobberman parce qu'il fonçait droit sur elle et puis elle a mit le feu à notre cargaison et elle ma tiré une balle dans l'épaule..si les flics n'étaient pas arriver, elle aurait très bien pu nous tuer.  
  
Motko étouffa un éclat de rire.  
  
Si elle était vraiment mauvaise, vous auriez pu faire affaire avec elle mais non...et si c'est elle qui nous surveillait à l'instant même, moi je dis, bonjour les ennuis! finissa le cadet  
  
Motoko s'avnça vers les deux frères et s'amusa à couper tous les boutons de leur veste. TRop facile...cette jeune demoiselle par contre...méritait amplement toute son attention.  
  
Il regarda une dernière fois la photo, se laissant emporter par ce visage angélique.  
  
Je veus toutes les infos possibles sur elle demain soir, lorsque nous nous reverrons..débrouillez-vous pour me les trouver autrement...ce ne seront plus les boutons de vos veste que je m'amuserai à couper...dit-il en s'éloignant à grand pas, la photo toujours dans les mains. 


	7. une bagarre et un nom

Je sais...je n'ai aucune excuse..je n'ai pas ten,u ma promesse mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes..ouioui je vous jure, tout d'abord la fatigue puis le débarquement d'amis qui vienne de strasbourg pour nous voir..alor c le bordel..et pui la teuf de samedi soir( ou plutot dimanche matin) ki ma foutu KO et ossi...LES DEVOIRS!!! tintin! bon jarrète mes conneries et bonne lecture!  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Elle ne s'arréta pas de courir...son souffle, elle n'en avait presque plus..mais elle savait que si elle s'arrétait maintenant, s'en était fini pour elle. Comment avait-il su? Coment avait-il pu savoir qu'elle se cachait à cet endroit précis? Elle se cala contre la grille un instant pour se calmer.. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle jugea que sa respiration était redevenue normale et passa au dessus de la grille. Elle regarda une dernière fois dehors et vit que le soleil était en train de se lever. Elle poussa un long baillement et ferma la porte.  
  
Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre fut pénible, elle n'arrétait pas de bailler et dut plusieurs fois se tenir à la rampe parce qu'elle voyait flou.  
  
Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle et se jeta dans son lit. Elle tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard...  
  
May!! May!!!!!!!! Debout!!!!  
  
May-Lynn poussa un grognement et, comme à chaques fois, se cala confortablement dans son lit. Pansy, dont la patience venait d'atteindre ses limites, tira un bon coup dessus. MAy sentit tout de suite le froid glacial, en effet, elle ne s'était toujours pas décidé à mettre le chauffage. Elle regarda Pansy avec un regard de tueur mais celle-ci s'ésclaffa.  
  
Tu crois que tu me fais peur?! J'en ai vu d'autre alors lèves-toi autrement on va rater le petit déjeuner!  
  
MAy se leva painiblement. Elle regarda Pansy pendant quelques minutes et celle-ci, intérloquée, lui renvoya un regard intérrogateur. May sortit de sa rêverie et fila dans la douche. Elle hurla au passage à PAnsy qu'elle pouvait partir prendre son petit déj' pendant qu'elle finissait de se laver. PAnsy, dont l'estomac fesait un bruit inimaginable, sortit en courant de la chambre.  
  
May poussa un long soupir, cela fesait 5 bonne minutes qu'elle se regardait dans ce miroir et qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver atroce. Elle savait qu'elle était comme toute les filles, mais ces cernes ne lui allaient vraiment pas. Elle tapa du pied et se dirigea vers son armoir...  
  
Le miroir reflétait son dos, et quand May s'en apperçut, elle se déplaca rapidement, son coeur battant plus vite.  
  
Elle s'habilla rapidement et partir rejoindre PAnsy.  
  
Aujourd'hui, les élèves étaient autorisés à sortir et MAy remarqua bien vite que PAnsy semblait légèrement éffrayée par celle-ci. PAnsy et elle étaient devenues inséparable, jamais l'une sans l'autre, sauf les nuits où May-Lynn partait vagabonder. Pansy était au courant, bien sûr, même si May ne lui en avait encore rien dit, mais elle jugea bon de ne pas lui dire qu'elle connaissait son point faible pour les sorties le soir. Si May sortait autant, pansait PAnsy, c'est qu'elle était très attachée à sa liberté et il était donc mieux pour MAy de savoir que son secret n'avait pas été dévoilé.  
  
Mohni vint comme à son habitude, parler avec elle. May avait remarqué que ses deux amis avaient l'air fort épris l'un de l'autre et elle se demandait franchement ce qu'ils attendaient pour sortir ensemble. Elle souria une fois de plus quand elle vit que Pansy ne cessait de regardait les beaux yeux du jeune garçon. Elle étouffa un rire.  
  
BOn les amoureux, peut être que je efrais mieux de vous laisser tranquille un petit peu...j'ai des tas de courses à faire alors bye! dit-elle en ne se retournant pas quand ils se mirent à l'appeler.  
  
Elle avait menti, elle n'avait rien à faire...elle avait seulement rendez-vous avec 'linspecteur vers quatre heures mais il n'était que deux heures. Elle opta pour un petit tour dans l'une de ses boutiques préférée. Elle marcha longuement mais cela en valait le coup, elle éspérait qu'elle soit encore là, à l'attendre bien sagement qu'elle l'achète.  
  
A l'entrée du magasin, un homme plutot jeune se tenait contre le mur, il regardait à droite et à gauche et fesait des signes de main au personnes qu'il connaissait. May souria et se rapprocha de lui; dès qu'il la vit, il courut vers elle et la fit voler dans les airs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il la ramenait sur la terre ferme.  
  
May! Ca fait un bout de temps...j'étais inquiet pour toi, il parait que t'as eu pas mal d'ennui avec le gars à la camionette?  
  
Bonjour à toi aussi Justin..ça fait un bail! dit-elle en le dévisageant.  
  
Il avait changé, son visage s'était durci et ses yeux avaient perdus leur vigueur. IL n'avait pas oublié...et elle non plus....Elle se rémémora ce passage assez perturbent de sa petite vie à Londres...  
  
Elle le regarda encore une fois dans les yeux, et celui-ci, géné par cela, détourna la tête.  
  
Ils se mirent à parler, le sujet ne fut pas important...non, le plus important, c'était qu'ils se retrouvaient...la première fois depuis un long mois.  
  
Au fait May...elle est encore là et elle n'attend que toi! Un gars est venu hier pour me l'acheter, il m'a offert un bon prix, mais je t'ai fait une promesse ma belle! Cette moto, elle ne sera achetée que par toi et toi seule! expliqua-t-il alors qu'il la fit rentrer dans la boutique.  
  
May s'apperçut qu'il y avait encore plus de motos qu'à l'habitude, et cela lui fit chaud au coeur...si tout le monde pouvait se déplacer en moto...  
  
Elle arriva devant sa préfrée, la toute nouvelle v -strom couleur bleu sombre...un vrai bijou, selon May-Lynn. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de la bécane puis se prépara à partir. Elle dit au revoir à Justin et au moment où elle sortit du magasin, elle le vit arriver en couirant avec la moto à ses cotés.  
  
Il lui présenta un casque et se placa sur la moto, elle ria et se mit derrière lui. Ils partirent dans un grand nuage de fumée.  
  
Justin déposa May à son point de rendez-vous. Celle-ci était légèrement en avance. Elle entra dans la bar et regarda autour d'elle. Elle remarqua avec surprise que Pansy et Monhi étaient là et, qu'à son plus grand bonheur, se tenaient la main et se ragardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Elle avança vers leur table et cogna sur celle-ci avec ces deux poings, fesant sursauter Pansy. Celle-ci se mit à rougir fortement alors que Monhi affichait un sourire extra.  
  
Alors...je vois qu'il y a des mamours dans l'air...et je ne suis même pas convié! dit-elle dramatiquement  
  
Monhi éclata de rire, suivi aussitôt par les deux filles  
  
Une fois la situation débloquée, ils se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'un jeune homme venait de s'approcher, un jeune homme... à la chevelure blond et aux yeux glacés.  
  
May le regarda dans les yeux, étrange... il lui semblaient si familier... un frisson parcouru son corps et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle n'appréciait pas du tout cela.  
  
Le jeune homme avait l'air furieux et dévisageait Pansy comme si elle était devenue folle. Celle-ci avait l'air vraiment térrifiée. MOnhi, sentant le malaise de sa petite amie, se leva et se plac protectivement devant elle.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? TU as un problème? demanda-t-il  
  
Malfoy s'avnac à nouveau.  
  
Oui mais je ne veux pas le régler avec toi mais avec elle! expliqua-t-il  
  
Monhi leva le poing mais Pansy le rattrapa de justesse. May la regarda mais ne fit rien pour arréter cette dispute.   
  
Ecoute DRaco...je..  
  
Non, il n'y a pas de je! Tu vas me suivre tout de suite! dit-il en lui attrpant le bras si violemment que la jeune fille poussa un cri de douleur  
  
Cette foic-ci, May se leva d'un bond et s'appréta à lui donner une raclée quand elle vit de jeune gens courir vers eux...deux garçons..un roux et un brun (je pouvais pas mettre noir de jeais!)  
  
Elle les dévisagea alors qu'ils retenaient Malfoy. Elle croisa le regard du jeune brun... il lacha le blond et resta plusieurs minutes attéré...il éssayait de parler mais aucuns sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. Elle le rergarda fixement, essayant de comprendre se qui clochait..  
  
....Hermione...souffla-t-il  
  
(Harry) 


	8. le début d'une obsession à problèmes

KIkou les gens..voilà le chapitre promis...ah oui..on ma demandé dans un review, d'où provenait le prénom May-Lynn. Et bien c'est moi qui l'ai inventé (enfin je pense), il peut s'écrire comme cela ou alors comme ceci "Maih-Lynn". C'est le nom de l'héroine de ma bande dessinée. Elle sont toutes les deux très différentes. Dans ma bd, elle est plutot introvertie en apparence mais brulante à l'intérieur alors que celle de ma fiction, c'est le contraire! enfin bon..bonne lecture!!  
  
Elle le regarda, surprise, qui était cette Hermione? Il s'approcha d'elle alors que les deux autres garçons avaient cessé tout mouvement. Elle recula, qui était cette Hermione?  
  
Elle regarda Pansy, celle-ci smeblait prise dans ces pensées, elle se tourna vers Monhi, et lui aussi, la regardait fixement. Elle détourna le regard.  
  
Qui est Hermione? demanda-t-elle  
  
Le jeune roux poussa un cri d'exclamation, son visage surpris par quelque chose que May ne connaissait pas. Que lui voulait-il donc?  
  
Le jeune brun lui prit le poignée, elle voulut retirer sa main mais il ne la laissa pas faire.  
  
Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin? demanda-t-elle visiblement énérvée par leur comportement  
  
Elle retira sa main et s'appréta à s'en aller quand elle entendit un coup de feu.  
  
Tout se passa très vite, le jeune brun se mit à grogner de douleur tout en se tenant l'épaule. Elle se rapprocha de lui mais n'eut pas le temps de regarder car une balle venait encore de partir. Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le balança à terre. Elle se placa à ses cotés et regarda sa blessure.  
  
La balle t'a juste frolé...je m'en occuperai après...chuchota-t-elle avant de se relever prudemment.  
  
Elle vérifia que Pansy et tous ceux qui étaient dans le bar étaient à présent bien à terre. Elle regarda rapidement par dessus la table et s'apperçut que ce n'était autre que les frères Kyoko. Elle poussa une série de jurons alors que le jeune brun et le roux la regardaient, choqués. Elle voulut leur balancer une réplique mais n'eut pas le temps.  
  
On sait que t'es là..écoute, sors de là et on ne fera de mal à personne..on veut juste...te parler! dit l'un des frères.  
  
Elle se releva doucement et les regarda directement dans les yeux.  
  
Aussitôt, elle sentit une balle passer auprès de sa hanche gauche, elle retint un cri et posa sa main sur sa nouvelle blessure qui commençait déjà à saigner. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle courut derrière le bar, en évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les tirs des deux frères et attrapa l'arme caché derrière le comptoir. Tout se passa très vite, elle tira d'un coup très précis sur le pied du cadet, qui s'écroula de douleur. Son frère, ne valant plus rien tout seul, lacha son arme.  
  
Elle 'approcha de lui mais, alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre, un coup de pied dans les cotes l'envoyant valser au fond du bar. Elle sentit son dos heurter brutalement le bar et ne put s'empêcher de retenir une plainte car la douleur était trop forte. Elle éssaya de se relever mais ce n'était pas possible, ces cotes devaient être dans un sale état. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants pour réfléchir à la situation. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et apperçut le jeune brun. Son esprit se vida instantanément..elle ne voyait plus rien de ce qui l'entourait...seulement des flashs.  
  
Elle était là, entourée par deux garçons..et ils riaient comme si il n'y avait plus de lendemain...un autre flash, elle était encore là, enlacée protectivement par un garçons, elle avait peur et des larmes coulaient sur son visage, autour d'eux;;d'atroces figures encagoulées. Elle comprit alors qu'elle connaissait ce gars.  
  
Je te connais! chuchota-t-elle en lui agrippant le bras.  
  
Il lui souria et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle entendit des bruits de pas mais n'y préta pas grande attention, elle venait de faire une faute très grave, elle avait baissée sa garde.  
  
En deux temps trois mouvements, elle se retrouva projettée violemment contre le sol par un énorme coup de peid dans la face. Elle sentit son nez saigner abondamment et essaya de stopper l'hémoragie avec son haut. Harry avança vers elle et au moment où il allait l'atteindre, un autre coup de pied dans les hanches l'envoya valser. elle sentit la peur monter doucement en elle, cette situation n'était pas normale; aucun des frères Kyoko n'avait la force de faire cela avec son pied. L'homme se tenait près du jeune brun et May essaya de le dévisager et quand elle réussisa, la peur prit un autre tournant dans son coeur. Ce n'était autre que Motko lui-même.  
  
Elle sentit son regard sur elle, et elle le sentit s'avancer et s'accroupir pour se mettre à son niveau. Elle essaya de regagner de la préstence mais ces côtes ne voulaient rien faire. Elle était comme un chien battu devant son maître, attendant sa punition.  
  
Motoko ne put s'empêcher de rire, il trouvait la situation très comique et se sentait admiratif vis à vis de la jeune fille. C'est lui qui avait envoyer les deux frèrs ici, il voulait tester la demoiselle, voir si les rumeurs et sa réputation étaient bien véridiques. Il fut charmé par la réponse ou plutot par le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister.  
  
Oui moi aussi je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance..May-Lynn..murmura-t-il en caresant son visage avec le dos de sa main.  
  
Elle détourna la tête, essayant de fuir face à cette attaque plus personnelle. Il ria une nouvelle fois et se pencha à nouveau, attrapant son menton avec force.  
  
Elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier. Il lui envoya un sourire moqueur.  
  
TU as mal..mais tu ne veux pas le montrer..tu es bien trop fière pour cela! s'exclama-t-il en accentuant ces dernièes paroles par un claque sur la joue. May essaya une nouvelle fois de réprimer un cri mais un faible gémissement se fit entendre..seul Motoko l'avait entendut.  
  
J'ai beaucoup entendut parler de toi, tu sais...tu as débarqué ici il y a 2 ans et a fait les pires conneries qu'une adolescente puisse faire...d'aiileurs, tu as déjà été en prison..et tu es très habile, très forte dans le maniement des armes...et drolement mignonne..chuchota-t-il à son oreille.  
  
May ne put s'empêcher de grogner..que lui voulait-il à la fin.  
  
T'attends quoi là au juste? demanda-t-elle ennuyée  
  
Il lui asséna une claque monstrueuse, etllemtn monstrueuse qu'un aure cri passa sa bouche alors qu'elle s'écroula une nouvelle fois à terre.  
  
Motoko profita de la situation et se placa sur elle, lui tenant les mains au dessus de la tête. Elle sentit uné nrome dégout et une envie de vomir la prendre. Elle essaya de se débattre mais il resserra la pression sur ces poignées. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.  
  
Arrète de bouger autant, tu vas finir par te faire vraiment mal..tu sais très bien ce que je veux...tu es la première sur ma liste...toi et moi on se ressemble beaucoup tu sais.  
  
Elle se débattit de toutes ces forces mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle lui cracha au visage.  
  
Motoko la regarda tout d'abord avec étonnement, puis avec furie.Il s'éssuya le viage et reprit sa place sur la jeune fille, l'écrasant avec son poids. Il la mordit dans le cou, elle fit du meiux qu'elle put pour se débattre mais ces éfforts ne produisaient rien, il sentit le gout du sang dans sa bouche et trouva cela exquis.  
  
Il releva la tête et s'apperçut que des larmes se fesaient apparaître dans le coin des yeux de sa nouvelle proie. Il allait se repenxher à nouveau quand un coup de îed l'envoya valser.  
  
May regarda le jeune brun avec étonnement; celui-ci se pencha vers elle et l'a prit dans ces bras.  
  
C'est fini..chuchota-t-il  
  
Mais la peur avait envahit la jeune fille, elle tremblait de tout son corps, des flashs horribles lui revenant en mémoire...  
  
Elle repoussa Harry, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit la sirène de la police. Motoko aussi l'avait entendut, il se releva très vite et la regarda une dernière fois.  
  
On se reverra très vite mon coeur, et la prochaine fois, il l'y aura rien qui pourra m'arréter..quand à toi petit merdeux, fais gaffe à ta gueule! déclara-t-il avant de partir en courant.  
  
Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se releva peiniblement. Elle regarda autour d'elle.  
  
C'est bon les gens vous pouvez ous relever la fête est finie! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur  
  
Elle trouva Pansy et Monhi et les aida à se relever.  
  
Le comissaire fit son entrée dans la pièce et il regarda directement May dans les yeux; il courut vers elle et la dévisagea avec inquiètude.   
  
Bah quoi? demanda-t-elle en riant  
  
La question parut stupide; la salle était sans dessus dessous, May avait un bleu énorme sur la joue et le nez qui n'arrétait pas de saigner, laissant de belle taches sur son haut. IL fut surpris de la voir souriante mais s'arréta nette quand il apperçut le jeune brun. Son visage devint pâle alors qu'il s'approchait du garçon.  
  
Harry! Au mon dieu! dit-il alors qu'il s'appercevait que le jeune garçon se tenait la hanche droite. Il l'aida à s'assoir et commanda du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde.  
  
May aurait préféré partir, s'en aller tout de suite car les afters,ce n'était pas son truc du tout ( un after: ce terme est souvant employé en soirée; quand la fete est fini, on fait un after,c'est à dire, un autre fête!lol!).  
  
Elle sentit une douleur aigue se propageait en elleet elle dut s'appuyer fortement sur la table pour garder l'esprit clair. Harry, voyant son amie dans le plus grand besoin, l'attrapa par la taille et l'obligea à s'assoir sur ces genoux. Elle se débattit violemment.  
  
NON!!!!!!!! hurla-t-elle en se tenant la tête  
  
Le comissaire se leva et l'enlaca, elle essaya de se dégager mais cessa bien vite. Elle s'écroula à bout de force dans ces bras.  
  
Je crois qu'on a fait une belle boulette..murmura-t-elle  
  
OUi et le pire c'est que c'est mii le seul fautif..  
  
Non! J'étais pour et je connaissais les risques! protesta-t-elle  
  
IL faut absolument que tu te protèges..je vais faire placer des gardes autour de ton lycée et tu ne devras sortir que sous haute surveillance! expliqua-t-il  
  
C'est hors de question! s'exclama-t-elle  
  
J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit la seule solution...à moins que tu comptes quitter la ville d'ici une bonne heure! déclara le comissaire  
  
Je ne pense pas que ce soit les deux seules solutions commissaire! déclara une voix grave 


	9. une grande conversation

Kikou a tous et à toutes..je m'excuse pour cette longue attente mais je dois avouer que j'étais en manque d'inspiration, j'ai passé des heures et des heures en cours, à réfléchir à l'enchainement de cette histoire..et comme aujourd'hui je sèche, je me suis dit...allez! un pti chapitre pour la route! donc voilà! encore merci à toutes pour vos reviews et bonne lecture  
  
Le petit groupe se retourna, trois silhouettes venaient d'apparaître; le premier reflexe d'Harry fut de se mettre devant la jeune fille mais quand Ron s'écria" Dumbledore!", il se recula.  
  
May put voir leur visage; l'un avait une longue barbe grise et semblait très agé, à coté de lui, une femme à l'allure stricte et aux cheveux sérrés en un chigon aussi sévère que son regard et le dernier...un homme en noir, avec des cheveux noirs et un drôle de nez...il lui paressait si...familier. Elle se sentit perdu face à tous ces regards posés sur elle; elle voulut partir mais Pansy l'en empêcha.  
  
Tu dois écouter, May...ou Hermione..plaida-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien  
  
C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire, son corps était meurtris et sa patience venait d'atteindre ces limites. Elle poussa un long soupir et essaya de se calmer.  
  
L'homme à la grande barbe s'approcha d'elle, elle le regarda avec méfiance et se tassa sur sa chaise quand il avança sa main vers elle. Il lui souria tristement et se releva.  
  
Minerva...allez chercher Mme Pomfrey je vous en prie! demanda-t-il  
  
Bien Albus!  
  
Aussitôt elle disparut dans un "pop", May ouvrit de grans yeux...comment avait-elle fait? Où était-elle passée? Elle fixa encore une fois ces inconnus qui semblaient la connaître et se décida à parler.  
  
Bon, j'ai pas envie de rester alors je me casse! tchao bande de nul! déclara-t-elle en se levant  
  
Alors qu'elle se leva, elle sentit la douleur revenir peu à peu, elle s'aida de la table pour avancer . Quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras, c'était le jeune brun; elle le regarda furieusement.  
  
Si je suis vraiment ton amie, tu dois me connaître et savoir que lorsque je suis furax, il ne faut pas se mettre sur mon chemin! cracha-t-elle  
  
Harry la regarda, étonné, pui se mit à rire.  
  
Mauvaise réponse! dit-elle en lui balançant une claque sur la joue  
  
Cette fois-ci, Harry ne ria plus, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il reserra sa grippe sur son bras et l'attira vers lui.  
  
Et toi, tu dois savoir qu'on ne m'échappe pas aussi facilement...'Mione! murmura-t-il à son oreille  
  
A la prononciation de ce surnom, une autre vague de souvenirs arriva aux yeux de May....  
  
"Harry...Harry...non, ce n'est pas de ta faute.. dit-elle alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ces joues  
  
Si...tu avais raison, j'ai été stupide...ragea-t-il en continuant à retourner la pièce.  
  
Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et quand elle vit qu'il s'apprétait à déchirer la carte, elle hurla et lui arracha des mains. Elle pleurait et cela énérvait le jeune garçon. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua violemment.  
  
Arrête de pleurer...ARRETE!!! hurla-t-il dans ces oreilles  
  
La jeune fille ne cessa pas de pleurer, il la relacha et elle s'écroula à terre, pleurant hystériquement.  
  
Il la regarda et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que les remords s'annonçaient dans ces yeux. Il se mit à terre et l'attira vers lui, elle ne se laissa ps faire et hurla. Ce la ne l'empêcha pas de réussir à la prendre sur ces genoux et à la serrer contre lui. Il lui murmura des mots appaisants et elle cessa de crier, se laissant pleurer contre lui..."  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron!!! cria-t-elle alors qu'elle courait vers le terrain de quidditch. Ils la regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant aussi joyeuse.  
  
'Mione! Allez je t'emmène dans les airs! s'écria Ron en l'attrapant par la taille  
  
Ses yeux se remplirent de frayeur alors qu'elle se débattait.  
  
Non Ron..j'ai peur là haut! Laisse-moi! cria-t-elle  
  
Elle sentit que son poids quittait le sol et elle se cramponna à la chemise de Ron. Celui-ci l'enlaça et lui caressa avec une main les cheveux.  
  
Relax...et regarde..murmura-t-il à son oreille  
  
Elle décida de suivre ces ordres et regarda, ils étaient à une hauteur surprenante...Harry paressait tout petit et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ron la serra un peu plus contre lui.  
  
Maitenant je vais t'inicier au ballet artistique! plaisanta-t-il  
  
Il déscendit en piquée et remonta, fit plusieurs figures qui firent rigoler Hermione...."  
  
Elle se sentit mal à l'aise..qui étaient -ils bon sang? Elle repoussa faiblement le jeune brun et poussa un long soupir.  
  
J'ai compris..je suis à vous! dit-elle  
  
Harry lui tendit la main mais elle refusa de le toucher, quelque chose n'était pas normal..pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi triste et joyeux en même temps. Pansy s'avança vers elle et lui souria, May la regarda étrangement mais lui retourna son sourire. La personne agée les emmena à l'étage dans une grande chambre. Ils rentrèrent tous, sauf le jeune blond, bien décidé a s'en aller. Personne ne prit la peine de le retenir et May en fut bien contente, quelque chose n'allait pas non plus avec celui-là.  
  
Pansy entraîna May sur le lit où elles s'asseyèrent, attendant que quelqu'un daigne parler.  
  
Je crois qu'il vaut mieux commencer par le début de cette histoire..commença l'homme ag  
  
Je me présente, Albus Dumbledore, directeur du collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et voici le professeur Rogue, professeur de potions.  
  
Celui-ci ne releva même pas la tête mais May ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder..elle l'avait déjà vu..mais où?!  
  
Voici Ron Weasley! dit-il en désignant le jeune roux, élève dans la maison gryffondor...et voici Harry Potter, lui aussi, élève à gryffondor! déclara-t-il  
  
Mais encore! s'exclama May  
  
Pansy la regarda comme vexée et se leva.  
  
Et moi je suis PAnsy Parkinson, élève à Serpentard  
  
May fut surprise par cette déclaration  
  
Mais alors..pourquoi étais-tu dans mon bahut? demanda-t-elle en ne quittant pas une seule fois Pansy des yeux  
  
Pour un projet...nous devions étudier les moldus, ce sont des personnes qui n'ont pas de sang magique dans leur veine..expliqua-t-elle  
  
May se racla la gorge.  
  
Et moi?  
  
Le jeune brun se leva, Harry, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.  
  
Toi, tu es Hermione Granger, fille de moldu et élève à gryffondor, tu es ma meilleure amie ainsi qu'à Ron...un jour, tu as disparu...  
  
Elle éclata de rire, un rire froid.  
  
Vous êtes cinglés! Je m'appele May-Lynn et je vis ici depuis moins de deux ans et je suis aussi une "fouteuse de merde" comme certains aiment m'appeler! cracha-t-elle  
  
TU ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu n'as aucun souvenir de ta vie avant? demanda Ron  
  
Je...bon ok!  
  
Nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, nous t'aimions énormément, et un jour tu as disparu..c'était à la fin de notre coinquième année..des mangemorts ont attaqués et t'on enlevé...on n'a pas arrété de te chercher, fouillant tout et n'importe quoi...deux ans sans toi...  
  
May ne put s'empêcher de douter..c'était vrai, elle ne savait rien de sa vie avant son arrivée ici; une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit.  
  
Très bien, je suis prêtes à vous croire si moi aussi je sais faire de la magie! Vous êtes des sorciers, non? Alors montrez moi ce que vous savez faire et j'éssairai, si j'y arrive, vous aurez donc raison mais si ce n'est pas le cas, asta la vista! dit-elle  
  
Dumbledore parut enchanté par ce marché, il fit apparaître plusieurs baguettes magiques et en donna une à Harry, une à Ron, une à Pansy et une à May. Celle-ci garda longtemps l'objet dans les mains, son corps se mit à frissoner étrangement, elle savait que ce n'était autre que de la peur. Elle sentit le regard d'Harry sur elle et fit comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Ron s'avança vers la table et murmura "Wingardium Léviosa!". La table se leva du sol et vola un instant dans les airs.  
  
C'est toi qui m'a aidé à le parfaire 'Mione! s'exclama-t-il en souriant  
  
Harry sortit une araignée et pointa sa baguette dessus en murmurant "impero"; May s'apperçut que l'araignée était complètement vulnérable et suivait imbécilement la baguette d'Harry.  
  
Bonne connaissance de cet impardonnable Potter, vous l'appliquez peut être sur vos amis?! déclara le professeur Rogue  
  
Harry lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien.   
  
Pansy s'avnaça à son tour et attrapa les lunettes cassées du jeune brun au passage, il protesta mais s'arréta bien vite quand il comprit ce qu'elle voulait en faire, "reparo", murmura-t-elle alors que les lunettes paraissaiaent comme neuve.  
  
May se sentit rougir quand tout le monde regarda dans sa direction, elle se leva en se tenant les côtes et réfléchissa un instant...elle avait déjà entendu des sortilèges...elle vida son esprit et y trouva un souvenir, elle ouvrit les yeux, ayant quelque chose en tête et murmura "crucio" en pointant sa baguette sur un oiseau qui venait de se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
  
Elle ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passa, elle entendit l'oiseau gazouiller de douleur et tomber à terre en se tordant de douleur apparemment. Des souvenirs, des tas de souvenirs vinrent à ces oreilles, elle se les boucha et hurla comme jamais, tomba à terre, se recoquevillant sur elle-même. Elle n'entendit pas Harry arriver sur elle et ne vit pas le professeur Rogue arréter le sort. Elle pleurait hystériquement, se mettant en position foetale au coin du mur et en se bouchant fortement les oreilles.  
  
Harry courut vers elle et la serra contre lui...mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, son esprit encore trop embrouillée dans ces souvenirs plus que douloureux, elle hurla et hurla encore. Harry lui caressa les cheveux tout en lui disant des mots doux.  
  
Je suis là mon bébé..chut c'est fini..on est tous là..il n'y a plus rien, plus personne ne te fera du mal...  
  
may sembla se calmer mais continua de pleurer en serrant Harry très fort..  
  
Fais les partir!!! Je veux plus les avoir dans ma tête!!! chuchota-t-elle  
  
Harry se demanda un instant de quoi elle parlait mais ne dit rien. Il continua à la berçer en lui murmurant un petit air.  
  
Autour de la salle, tout le monde était sur le choc, Ron était pétrifié, la bouche grande ouverte et Pansy pleurait à chaudes larmes, le professeur Dumbledore regardait Harry et Hermione avec un regard fatigué et ...Incroyablement triste. Seul le profeseur Rogue semblait d'attaque, il avait arréter le sort et regardait dans le vide, fouillant dans tous les recoins de sa têtes, des morceaux de la mémoire d'Hermione car oui...il était en parti fautif de son malheur... 


	10. un choc très mal assuré

kikou tout le monde!!! et voilà un autre chapitre...autrement je tiens à préciser qu'Harry ne violente pas Hermione, en fait, quand j'ai lu le cinquième tome, je me suis rendue compte que le coté Voldemort qu'Harry avait en lui était beaucoup plus fort, plus présent. Ce la se voit dans le livre, les sauts d'humeur du jeune garçon sont fréquents. J'ai juste voulu accentué ce coté noir du personnage. Et je voulais aussi vous dire qu'Harry et Hermione ne sortaient pas ensemble avant...bonne lecture  
  
May n'arrivait plus à faire face..toutes ces nuits...tous ces cauchemars...toutes ces peurs. Elle se serra un peu plus contre le jeune garçon. Son corps dégageait une étrange chaleur très récomfrotante pour Hermione. Peut être était-il plus que son meilleur ami? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait plus rien de cette soit disant amitié, aucun souvenir d'eux ne lui étaient apparus avant aujourd'hui. Elle essaya de chercher mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant couler ses larmes. Elle sentait la main du garçon bouger dans ces cheveux. Elle sentit une autre vague de peur monter en elle mais fit tout son possible pour la mettre de coté. Elle savait que si elle restait encore un peu plus longtemps contre lui, sa peur allait prendre le dessus encore une fois. Elle sentit son esprit se vider encore une fois....noir...et elle les vit encore..  
  
Elle repoussa Harry violemment, se projettant elle-même contre le mur. Elle sentit sa tête rencontrer le mur mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle essaya de se calmer, se passant plusieurs fois les mains sur le visage, frottant excessivement ces yeux.  
  
May...commença Pansy  
  
May la regarda et grogna en voyant les yeux rouges de son amie. Elle se releva et essuya les larmes de Pansy.  
  
Je...j'y comprends rien.....Pansy...qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda May dont les larmes ne cessaient de couler.  
  
Elle éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglot. Pansy la prit dans ces bras.  
  
C'est normal...on va t'expliquer tout cela...il faut juste du temps murmura-t-elle  
  
Après une bonne heure, Dumbledore décida d'emmener le petit monde chez le comissaire. Il savait que c'était un lieu que la jeune demoiselle ne renierait pas. Ils arrivèrent après un étrange trajet en bus. May ne put cesser de rire alors que les gens dans le bus les dévisageaent comme si ils sortaient tout droit de l'asile..et c'était normal. Les adultes portaient de longues robes mais le plus drôle était certainement le plus agé..avec son drôle de chapeau sur la tête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où ils allaient mais quand elle arriva devant une maison à la porte verte foncée, elle comprit qu'elle était chez le comissaire. Elle l'entendit ouvrir et pousser une exclamation de surprise. Elle pensait que c'était à cause d'elle masi quand elle le vit serrer la main du vieux bonhomme, elle sentit son sourire disparaître.  
  
Dumbledore!! Oh mais ne restez pas sur le seuil de la porte, rentrez tous! dit-il en regardant les inconnus.  
  
Son regard s'arréta sur Harry et puis sur elle. Il les fit assoir et partit deux minutes. May se leva et s'arrêta pour regarder une photo de la famille Gardhyn, un sourire franc apparut sur son visage.  
  
Tu connais cette famille? demanda Harry qui se trouvait derrière elle  
  
Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver.  
  
Oui..pour sur! répondit-elle  
  
Ta voix n'a pas changé..déclara-t-il  
  
Elle le regarda, surprise.  
  
Mayou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla une douce petite voix  
  
May se retourna et apperçut Ambre, elle la prit dans ces bras.  
  
Hey Babe! comment vas-tu? demanda May en souriant  
  
Bien mais je voulais te voir avant...j'avais dis à papa qu'il fallait qu'il t'arrêtes mais il a pas voulu! répondit Ambre avec une mine boudeuse et une grimace à son père.  
  
May éclata de rire.  
  
Bah je suis là quand même! déclara May  
  
Oui!! je suis trop contente..tu m'avais dit que tu ferais exprès de faire une bêtise pour que papa t'emmene à moi! expliqua la petite.   
  
May éclata à nouveau de rire et déposa Ambre à terre; celle-ci alla se précipiter dans las bras du jeune brun. Il lui déposa un bisou sur la joue et alla s'assoir avec elle sur ces genoux. May les dévisagea longtemps et alla s'assoir à son tour.  
  
Un grand silence se fit, le comissaire se racla la gorge.  
  
Bon...qu'est-ce que tu as ENCORE fait? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille  
  
Celle-ci parut choquée. Tout le monde autour d'eux les regardait étrangement.  
  
Et bien...à chaque fois qu'elle vient ici, c'est parce qu'elle à commis un délit..expliqua-t-il  
  
Non..je vous rassure Gardhyn, elle n'a rien fait de tel..disons que nous avons trouvé notre pièce manquante..dit-il en lui fesant un clin d'oeil.  
  
Gardhyn ne dit pas un mot, soudainement, il se tourna vers May et explosa.  
  
Mais c'est elle!!!!!!!! C'est elle la disparue!!! hural-t-il en riant  
  
Oui Gardhyn..après deux ans de recherches des deux cotés...rétorqua Albus  
  
Expliquations s'il vous plait? plaida May  
  
Quand tu as disparus, nous avons lancé des recherches, du coté des sorciers avec les aurores et du coté moldu avec des policiers. Je ne savais pas comment faire passer cette affaire auprès des non- magiques alors j'ai fait des recherches. Je voulais quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais avoir confiance...commença-t-il  
  
Donc vous vous êtes référrée à Gardhyn et vous avez eu raison...c'est le seul flic capable de m'attraper et de me raisonner. Vous lui avait avoué que vous étiez sorcier et que vous me cherchiez, notre bon comissaire ayant un coeur gros comme ça a accepté de vous aider et voilà! finissa-t-elle  
  
Toujours aussi vive d'esprit! remarqua Ron  
  
Elle se retourna vers lui et ria.  
  
Dis mayou, tu viens te ballader avec moi près de la cascade? demanda Ambre  
  
Elles regardèrent les adultes et quand elles virent qu'ils étaient tous d'accord, elles sortirent toutes les deux, main dans la main.  
  
A l'intérieur, tout le monde souffla quand ils entendirent la porte claquer.  
  
Maintenant nous pouvons parler! déclara Dumbledore 


	11. un passé et un présent trop différent

Kikou à tous et à toutes...petit message urgent...je suis en période d'examens et je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour que vous compreniez ce que cela signifie..cela veut dire, moins de chapitres (déjà que je met du temps pour en écrire un....)...oui, je sais ce que vous pensez et je dois le dire moi aussi : JE HAIS LES EXAMENS!!!!!!!lol  
  
bonne lecture  
  
Tout le monde regardait Dumbledore à présent; personne n'osait commencer à parler car le sujet était vraiment délicat et très dur émotionellement.  
  
Bon..je vais donc commencer par clarifier un peu la situation pour notre ami le comissaire, cela va faire deux ans que notre jeune amie a disparu du monde des sorciers. C'est en effet lors du voyage de retour chez leur parents que l'attaque s'est produit. Hermione a été la seule portée disparu. Je vous ai prévenu peu de temps après et vous aussi, vous vous êtes mis à sa recherche, expliqua Dumbledore  
  
Oui je m'en souviens parfaitement...il n'y a qu'une chose qui me tracasse, que va-t-il se passer pour elle? demanda le comissaire  
  
Il faut à tout pris que nous l'aidions à retrouver sa mémoire..et il faut absolument qu'elle retourne à Poudlard! déclara Dumbledore  
  
Mais c'est impossible!!! Elle n'acceptera jamais de partir comme cela, pouvez-vous me dire comment était Hermione, parce que je ne connais que May! dit-il  
  
Harry se leva et planta son regard dans celui du comissaire.  
  
Elle était studieuse et solidaire, tétue comme une mule, courageuse et calme....  
  
Alors elle ne ressemble en rien à May!  
  
Ron se leva à son tour.  
  
Expliquez-vous!ordonna-t-il, le visage rouge de colère  
  
Le professeur Rogue, alors tapis dans l'ombre, s'avança à la lumière du jour et fixa le jeune Weasley.  
  
Veuillez baisser le ton quand vous parlez à un adulte Mr Weasley ou cela pourrait bien vous couter quelques heures de retenue!  
  
May est différente, je n'avais jamais vu une fille pareille avant...elle n'a peur de rien, elle se bat pour ceux qu'elle aime, elle aime étudier et se donner à fond dans un projet...  
  
Je ne vois pas la différence..remarqua Harry  
  
Et pourtant elle est énorme! riposta Pansy  
  
Tout ce que May fait lui cause des soucis, c'est une délinquante qui n'a pas peur de chercher des embrouilles à droite et à gauche et c'est cela....seulement cela qui fait LA différence entre Hermione et May!  
  
Et pourtant, il est vital pour elle de revenir au collège, la magie qui est en elle a grandi, bientot, elle n'arrivera plus a la contrôler comme elle le fait maintenant..Il suffit de se souvenir du sort qu'elle a lancé à cet oiseau..il était très puissant...et si je pense bien...sa magie ne fera qu'augmenter encore et encore,et Hermione finira pas se détruire elle-même...  
  
Pansy sentit les larmes lui revenir.  
  
Je sais bien...je n'ai jamais été gentille avec Hermione...j'ai été stupide...et j'ai fait la connaissance de May, elle est tellement adorable et pleine de vie...et pourtant, toutes les nuits...elles revivaient son passé...  
  
Les gens autour d'elle sursautèrent à ces paroles, le professeur Rogue se raprocha lentement de son élève et planta ses yeux dans les siens.  
  
Est-ce que vous....  
  
Oui...je sais qu'elle n'a pas complètement oubliée..mais elle ne le sait pas...moi je l'ai su dès la première nuit..ne m'en veuillez pas..mais je n'était pas sure que c'était elle...pourtant j'aurai du être plus intelligente et plus vive d'esprit...toutes les nuits, elle ne fesait que des cauchemars...elle pensait que je ne l'entendais pas mais pourtant...elle murmurait, gigotait ou bien hurlait...elle se levait et je l'entendais gémir de douleur...toutes ces paroles que j'ai comprise..mais je n'ai rien dit.. pleura la jeune serpentarde  
  
Ne te blâme pas pour cela, Pansy! Tu as été une amie pour elle...ce qui est passé ne peut être changé..maintenant au moins tu connais ces bons cotés! déclara Ron  
  
La discussion dura pendant des heures...la question à débattre y était de trop grande importance. De toute façon, le comissaire savait parfaitement qu'il ne gagnerait pas et que le jeune demoiselle partirait lorsqu'elle découvrirait plus précisément son passé. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'être triste face à ce départ, May était devenue sa petite brebis égarée.....  
  
Il fouilla dans son armoire, cherchant plus précisément un dossier, quand il le trouva, il descsendit et le présenta à ces invités. Tous regardèrent la pochette avec curiosité.  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Ron  
  
C'est un dossier judiciaire...et plus précisément celui de May  
  
A quoi cela sert-il? demanda Pansy  
  
Quand tu fait une bêtise et que tu te fais prendre par la police, il le note sur ton casier judiciaire! expliqua Harry  
  
En effet, et celui de May est déjà bien rempli, il pourrait servir de base ppour la construction d'un immeuble.  
  
Il ouvrit sans plus attendre le casier et en sortit un à un les documents en lisant à voix haute.  
  
entrée avec éffraction dans un magasin alimentaire, vol à main armée, baguarre en plein centre ville, homicide involontaire...je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a pas pu faire...  
  
Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que tout ce petit monde avait la bouche grande ouverte. Pansy se débloqua rapidement.  
  
Euh je savais qu'elle avait fait des conneries mais pas autant!  
  
C'est clair...ce n'est plus la même personne..  
  
Mais moi je suis sur que si on s'y met tous, on arrivera à lui faire rappeler qui elle est!s'exclama Harry  
  
Dumbledore le dévisagea tout en souriant, il lui fit un signe de la tête, preuve qu'il approuvait les paroles d'Harry.  
  
Harry...Hermione doit être à la cascade en ce moment même, pex-tu aller les chercher et aller au supermarché faire quelques courses? demanda le comissaire  
  
Harry aquiesca et prit l'argent avant de s'en aller.  
  
Cela fesait bien cinq bonnes minutes que May marchait en compagnie d'Ambre, elles n'étaient toujours pas arrivées et cela était de la faute de la petite fille, qui ne cessait de s'arrêter pour ramasser des fleurs. May entendit le bruit de l'eau et se sentit soudainement plus légère, comme vidée de tous soucis; elle lacha la main d'Ambre et se rua au bord de l'eau. Elle y plongea ces mains et se nettoya le visage. Ambre vint à ces cotés et lui lança une vague d'eau fraiche sur ces vêtements. May protesta un peu mais quand elle vit la lueure démoniaque qui brillait dans les yeux de la petite, elle décida de lui rendre la pareille. C'est ainsi que commença THE bataille d'eau.  
  
Elles n'en pouvaient plus de rire et de crier, elles étaient maintenant dans l'eau et éssayait d'y mettre la tête de l'autre. Elle n'entendirent pas Harry arriver.  
  
Et bien, et bien!! s'exclama-t-il  
  
Ambre se retourna, et quand elle apperçut Harry, elle sortit de l'eau et vint se jetter dans ces bras.  
  
Et doucement petit coquine, tu es toute mouillée! protesta-t-il tout en riant aux éclats.  
  
May ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ce spectacle, elle n'avait jamais vu un garçon réagir comme cela avec un enfant. Le jeune brun dégageait une chaleur énorme et sa tendresse pouvait se lire sur son visage...pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le regarder trop longtemps dans les yeux...car à chaques fois qu'elle le fesait, les souvenirs revenaient la hanter...pas seulement ces souvenirs..mais aussi celui du jeune garçon..  
  
Elle sortit de l'eau et se rendit compte d'un petit détail...ces vêtements, totalement mouillés, laissaient apparaître ces sous-vêtement et toutes les formes de son corps. Elle se sentit rougir quand le regard d'Harry se fit brulant. Elle se racla la gorge pour éssayer de le faire revenir sur terre et cela marcha, il s'avança vers elle.  
  
Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur, pourquoi venait-il comme cela? Ne pouvait-il pas rester à coté d'Ambre? Elle le vit enlever sa chemise...elle se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise...et quand elle le vit lui tendre le tissu, elle ferma les yeux très fort. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
  
Eh je ne vais pas te faire du mal 'Mione! Je veux juste te donner ma chemise...murmura-t-il en s'approchant encore et en lui attrapant le menton  
  
Elle essaya de sourire mais celui-ci se fit cryspé, Harry le remarqua et la relacha, s'éloignant de quelques pas. Elle regarda la chemise et la donna à Ambre qui commençait à trembler. Harry soupira .  
  
Ambre, ton papa veut que l'on aille tous les trois acheter à manger pour ce soir...  
  
Super! s'écria la petite en lui attrapant la main et en l'entrainant avec elle. May les regarda, puis se décida à les suivre.  
  
Personne ne parla, même Ambre, qui était connue pour être une grande bavarde, ne dit pas un mot. Ils arrivèrent en ville et se dirigèrent au supermarché. Harry sortit une liste de sa poche et la lut à haute voix. Ambre, ppour détendre l'atmosphère, créa un petit jeu. Chacun devra se charger d'une partie de la liste et la première personne à avoir fini serait la grande gagnante et aurait le droit à une énorme glace. May se prit immédiatement au jeu alors qu'Harry praissait plutôt contre. Ilo coupa la liste en trois morceaux équitables et attribua les taches. S'en suivit une course étonnante dans ce supermarché. Lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire aux éclats et de se taquiner.   
  
May n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle venait de croiser Ambre et celle-ci lui avait piqué la moitié de ces achats car elle s'était apperçue que May gagnait. Elle avait donc passé un petit moment à courire après Ambre qui ne cessait de rire.  
  
Elle regarda sa liste, du chocolat, du chocolat et elle serait la grande gagnante de ce stupide jeu. Elle arriva dans le rayon voulu et étudia chaque plaquettes, il fallait du chocolat noir avec noisettes et peu cher...  
  
Elle avait enfin trouvé, mais la plaquette se situait en hauteur..et il était inutile de dire que May n'était pas très grande. Elle poussa un gémissement en regardant la paquet et fut surprise de voir une main l'attraper; elle se retourna pour voir le propriétaire et sentit son souffle se couper. Elle recula jusqu'à toucher la rayon et essaya de respirer normalement. L'homme se pencha sur elle et frotta sa tête contre la nuque de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait essayée d'esquiver l'attaque mais il fut bien plus rapide et attrapa ses poignées dans une grippe ferme.  
  
Bonjour...May-Lynn! dit-il en respirant le parfum de la demoiselle  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit avec horreur qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de la laisser partir cette fois-ci. Son regard était voilé...par quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant, quelque chose qui hantait ces nuits, quelque chose qui l'empêchait de vivre comme tout le monde. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier tous ces souvenirs et de ne pas penser à ce qu'il allait lui faire...après tout, beaucoup de gens avait comparé Motoko au diable lui-même... 


	12. Motoko

Nouveau chapitre!!..bonne lecture!!!!  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Motoko? demanda-t-elle froidement  
  
Il la regarda et souria d'un air moqueur.  
  
Je t'ai suivi..je ne savais pas que le commissaire avait une aussi jolie maison...ce serait dommage si...enfin tu vois où je veux en venir! dit-il  
  
Elle essaya de se débattre mais il ne fit que rire.  
  
Voyons, voyons...tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il se passe quelque chose d'accidentelle...je porte une arme et oh je suis sure que cela ne t'affecterait pas si ja tuais cette vieille femme là-bas.  
  
May retint son souffle, elle ne pouvait pas mettre la vie d'autres personnes en danger...  
  
C'est ce que je pensais...j'ai une proposition à te faire ma puce...commença-t-il  
  
Si c'est pour batifoler tu peux te mettre un doigt là où je pense! cracha-t-elle  
  
Il la giffla de toutes ces forces.  
  
Shhh..on ne t'a pas appris la politesse? Cela ne se fait pas de couper la parole à un homme! remarqua-t-il  
  
Quoi?! Parce qu'en plus tu te prends pour un homme? Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, un homme, un vrai, ne se conduirait pas une seule seconde qomme tu le fais! Il n'y a que toi pour avoir l'esprit aussi tordu! riposta-t-elle  
  
Il pouvait sentir la fureur monter en lui, il ne pouvait la regarder dans les yeux car elle portait un air arrogant qui ne fesait qu'empirer les choses. Il sentit son corps trembler sous l'effet de ces paroles.  
  
Il leva à nouveau la main pour la frapper.  
  
Mayou!! J'ai fini mon chariot et...  
  
Les yeux de May s'ouvrir avec terreur...oh non,...pas ça....tout mais pas ça..   
  
Elle sentit la grippe du jeune homme sur elle disparaître peu à peu et elle vit avec horreur que Motoko s'était rapproché de la petite Ambre. Elle regardait le jeune homme avec son regard plein d'innocence, ne sachant pas qu'il pouvait lui faire du mal.   
  
BOnjour petite fée! Comme tu es mignonne! s'exclama-t-il sournoisement  
  
Il lança un dernier regard à May et prit Ampbre dans ces bras; la petite se laissa faire, ne comprenant pas tellement la situation.  
  
May s'avança doucement de l'homme.  
  
Je t'en supplie...tout ce que tu veux, mais pas elle! Relache-la s'il te plait..plaida-t-elle  
  
Motoko ria quelque peu, il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Ambre et la berça.  
  
Elle est si mignonne..la fille du commisaire!! Tu dervais voir ta tête May-Lynn, ton pathétisme est risible! dit-il en sortant son arme et en le frottant contre les cheveux d'Ambre.  
  
Celle-ci commençait à paniquer, ces petits yeux d'habitude si espiègles se remplissaient de peur, de terreur.  
  
Trêves de plaisanteries! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux!..Qui sait, nous aussi, nous pourrions avoir une aussi jolie petite fille! plaisanta-t-il  
  
May se sentit nauséeuse...comment pouvait-il agir comme cela?!  
  
Ne fais pas cette tête, tu es exactement comme moi! Nous nous comportons de la même façon..et c'est ce qui m'attire chez toi!  
  
Alors accepte l'échange...moi contre la petite, et tout de suite! dit-elle  
  
Il relacha instantanément la fillette et se placa devant la demoiselle. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et se pencha.  
  
Elle détourna la tête pour éviter ces lèvres, celles-ci rencontrèrent sa joue. Il sentit sa colère revenir et sortit son arme pour la pointer sur Ambre.  
  
C'est fini ce petit jeu! Embrasse-moi où je lui éclate la geule!gronda-t-il  
  
Cette phrase lui fit froid dans le dos; elle essaya de trouver dans son regard un peu de faiblesse mais rien n'y était sauf la colère et peut être le désir.  
  
Très bien je vais devoir le faire moi-même! dit-il en posant violemment ces lèvres sur celles de la demoiselle  
  
Celle-ci, repensant à la menace qu'il venait de faire part, ne fit rien pour arrêter; en fait elle ne fit rien du tou, elle ne lui mordit même pas la langue quand il l'introduisit dans sa propre bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger...elle avait déjà été embrassé comme cela auparavant...suaf qu'il y avait encore plus de violence. Elle ferma les yeux alors que sa mémoire refesait des siennes.  
  
"Laisse-toi faire bordel! cria l'homme qui se tenait sur elle  
  
Elle criait, se débattait, essayait de le frapper mais rien n'y fit, il était bien trop fort...il lui vola un baiser...mais quand il essaya de l'approfondir, elle lui mordit douloureusement la langue.  
  
Sale petite putin!! hurla-t-il en sortant sa baguette  
  
Elle regarda l'objet avec terreur, se tassant un peu plus contre le mur. Il ria maladivement, ces cheveux blonds platine tombant devant ces yeux.  
  
TU as peur, hein?! Potter et Weasley ne sont pas là pour te sauver..et ils ne viendront jamais!!!  
  
Si!!!!!!!hurla-t-elle en pleurant  
  
Tu crois? Alors que font-ils? Où sont-ils en ce moment même? Dis-le moi miss-je-sais-tout! cria-t-il  
  
Elle se boucha les oreilles, ne voulant pas entendre la vérité, ils ne viendront pas..pas cette fois-ci..  
  
Shhh..moi je suis là! Et si tu es gentille et que tu te laisses faire, je te protègerai...un peu..murmura-t-il à son oreille en lui mordillant la lobe  
  
Elle le repoussa violemment.  
  
Va te faire foutre!!!!!!!!!! hurla-t-elle  
  
Ces yeux bleus gris sortirent de leur orbite, il se jeta à nouveau sur elle, la touchant partout..."  
  
Quand elle reprit ces esprits, elle sentit Motoko attaquer son cou; elle ne pouvait pas bouger, si elle fesait quoique se soit, Ambre perdrait la vie. Elle ne vit rien arriver, tout comme son agresseur. Elle le vit juste s'écrouler comme une masse devant elle.  
  
Oh mon dieu 'Mione! Ca va? lui demanda-t-il  
  
Elle le regarda et se jeta dans ses bras.  
  
Je pensais que vous ne viendrez jamais me chercher...il me disait que vous m'aviez oublié et que je n'avais que lui..il..il..pleura-t-elle  
  
Il fut supris de la voir dans cet état et l'enferma dans une grippe protectrice.  
  
Je suis là maintenant et je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal!dit-il en regardant avec fureur le corps de l'homme qui venait de brutaliser celle qu'il portait dans son coeur.  
  
Ambre vint contre May et lui tira son haut. Celle-ci reprit ces esprits et dévisagea la petite puce dont les larmes menacaient de tomber.  
  
Eh bien Ambre, c'est toi qui a gagné! On va payer et on va t'offrir la plus grosse glace du monde!! s'exclama-t-elle  
  
Ambre hurla de gaieté et Harry la prit dans ces bras. Il tendit sa main à la demoiselle, elle le regarda étrangement.  
  
Je veux que tu restes à coté de moi 'Mione...au cas ou ce fou se réveillerait et déciderait de faire des siennes! dit-il  
  
May posa délicatement sa petite main dans celle d'Harry, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir en sécurité.  
  
Ils s'installèrent à une terrasse et commandèrent trois grosse glace au chocolat. La conversation était simple...aucune référence au passé de la jeune fille, simplement le beau temps ou encore l'école et même l'amoureux secret d'Ambre. May ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire quand Harry lui expliqua la honte que lui avait infligé son copain dans le magasin de jean levis.  
  
Ron est un sacré type..déclara May  
  
Pour sur, mais c'était toi la plus remarquable! dit-il  
  
May le regarda, étonnée.  
  
Comment cela?  
  
Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment de t'expliquer..peut être ce soir, quand nous serons tous les trois réunis..répondit-il  
  
MAy ne put s'empêcher d'attendre ce moment avec impatience, elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà bien tard.  
  
Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rentrer! déclara-t-elle  
  
Ils prirent le chemin du retour, seulement cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas qu'Ambre qui s'arrétait pour ceuillir des fleurs, Harry le fesait aussi..  
  
.....................................................................................  
  
Quand ils rentrèrent, ils remarquèrent que rien n'avait vraiment changé. May regarda Harry avec un petit sourire et Ambre alla se jetter dans les bras de son papounet.  
  
Je pense que vous pouvez rester ici pour cette nuit..les jeunes dans la chambre d'Harry et la chambre d'ami pour vous, les adultes..  
  
Non, nous n'allons pas rester ce soir mais nous reviendrons chercher les élèves demain..ainsi que toi..Hermione..déclara le professeur  
  
May regarda un à un les membres de cette petite réunion et aquiesca faiblement, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.   
  
............................................................  
  
Elle passa son temps à éviter tout le monde, lle se sentait si triste..tout cela, tout ce qu'elle s'était construit il y a deux ans allait disparaître..  
  
Elle ne prit pas la peine de manger, elle resta plutot dans le jardin, assise sur la balancelle a fixer le ciel.  
  
Elle n'entendit pas Harry et Ron arriver.. 


	13. Une baignade nocturne

kikou à tous...nouveau chapitre!lol! bonne lecture!  
  
Cela fesait un bon bout de temps qu'Harry et Ron épiaient Hermione, ils voulaient trouver le bon moment pour aller lui parler...et apparemment ce fut le moment. Ils avancèrent doucement et se placèrent derrière elle.  
  
Harry s'appréta à dire un mot quand la main de son ami vint se placer devant sa bouche..  
  
......................  
  
May poussa un long soupir, regardant la lune se voilait peu à peu à cause des nuages. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à parler...sa voix était lasse, fatiguée et desespérée...elle savait parfaitement que ses deux amis étaient derrière elle.  
  
Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi...je ne sais pas si c'est mon esprit qui a rebuté toutes ces pensées, toutes ces images...je n'en sais rien...alors je vais vous croire, vous faire confiance...faites ce que vous voulez..je m'en fiche..je n'ai plus envie de me battre..murmura-t-elle en essayant de retenir ces larmes.  
  
Mais rien n'y fit, elle les sentit s'approcher..non qu'il parte, qu'il ne vienne pas...pleurer, c'est s'avouer vaincue..pleurer est une faiblesse...mais n'était-elle pas une faiblesse à elle-même.  
  
Ron s'asseya à coté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
La faiblesse.... Hermione, c'est de ne pas montrer aux autres ces larmes...la faiblesse, c'est cacher ces sentiments au plus profond de soi-même et de les enfermer à double tour..chuchota-t-il  
  
Elle le dévisagea..les larmes coulant librement sur ces joues..  
  
Je...je ne peux pas...c'est tt..trop dur..c'est tellement douloureux...souffla-t-elle  
  
Nous ne voulons pas te forcer Hermione, parle nous quand tu en as envie..quand tu seras prête, nous le srons aussi et on affrontera cela ensemble..toi moi et Harry! répondit-il  
  
Elle le regarda et lui souria, elle fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais supsecter qu'elle puisse faire, elle se blotissa contre lui. Il fut fort surpris mais l'enferma contre lui avec ces bras alors qu'Harry les regardait avec un sourire.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
  
Parlez-moi d'avant..demanda-t-elle  
  
Harry se leva et poussa un long soupir, il posa son regard sur la lune...voulant trouver la force de tout lui dire..  
  
On s'est connus en première année...au début, On ne s'entendait pas trop..surtout toi et Ron...et un jour, nous t'avons sauvé la vie! Depuis, nous sommes devenus inséparables...nous étions connus comme le trio en or...toujours à s'attirer les ennuis..plus d'une fois tu m'as aidé dans ma bataille contre Voldemort..  
  
A ce nom, elle frissonna...  
  
Je le connais, murmura-t-elle...il est plusieurs fois venu...il voulait des renseignements..il me fesait tellement peur...je ne lui ai rien dit...alors il..il...  
  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase, sa voix venait de mourir dans sa gorge alors qu'elle s'aggripait à la chemise de Ron, laissant ces larmes couler.  
  
Harry se rapprocha d'elle, lui caressna doucement les cheveux, son visage exprimait sa colère..sa fureur..Ron aussi était dans le même état...  
  
Il va payer 'Mione..je te le jure qu'il va payer...je vais le tuer..le faire souffrir...déclara Harry en fermant ces poings.  
  
Je me souviens d'un jour d'hiver...Harry et moi, on était debout depuis peu de temps..et toi, tu es entré dans le dortoir comme une fusée, tu sautillait partout et tu riais tellement. Les autres garçons n'avaient même pas le courage de te renvoyer dans ta chambre quand ils te virent aussi joyeuse...tu nous as pris par la main et tu nous as forcé à regarder par la fenêtre..il avait neigé...Tu riais sans cesse, tournoyant autour de nous en nous demandant de nous habiller...et puis tu es parti...on a fait le plus vite possible et quand nous sommes arrivé dans le parc...tu courais partout et dansait avec les flocons..c'était magique!...Et puis, nous t'avons couru après et une énorme bataille de boules de neige s'est déclenchée..tu étais la seule fille à y participer alors les gars étaient sympa avec toi...même les serpentards..et quand nous sommes remonté..trempés comme pas possible..ma soeur et les autres gryffondores t'ont regardé avec dédain...et toi, tu n'as rien dit..tu t'es mise à rire...tu ne te soucais pas d'elles et de leur médisance...c'est à partir de ce moment là que les autres gars ont vu, ont su qui tu étais vraiment...depuis ce jour là, tu es devenue la fille la plus aimée de tout le collège..pour le plus grand malheur de ma petite soeur et de ces copines...expliqua Ron  
  
May se leva doucement...alors...elle se mit à sourire et prit la main des deux garçons. Elle les obligea à se lever.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse Hermione? demanda Ron, gén  
  
Je veux que vous me suiviez! déclara-t-elle en se mettant à courire et à rire  
  
Harry et Ron se dévisagèrent..ce rire..il était intacte. Il poussèrent un cri de joie et se mirent à sa poursuite.  
  
Elle riait hystériquement, ne pouvant pas s'arrêter, c'était si bon...elle arriva près de la cascade et attendit les garçon au bord de l'eau en souriant malicieusement.. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver, essoufllés par cette course.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui te prends 'Mione? essaya d'articuler Harry  
  
Elle ne lui répondit pas alors il s'avança vers elle..l'occasion était trop bonne...elle le poussa d'un geste de la main dans l'eau fraiche.  
  
Elle se mit à se plier de rire alors que Ron la regardait suspicieusement tout en s'approchant d'elle; elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il la prit par la taille et la balança dans l'eau tout en criant.  
  
Vengeance!!!!  
  
Hermione sentit ses habits prendre l'eau...elle était si froide..elle se plongea la tête sous l'eau alors que Ron plongeait.  
  
Quand elle releva la tête, elle les vit tous les deux ricaner, elle les regarda un peu effrayée.  
  
Mais...arrêtez de me bloquer comme ça! Qu'est-ce..ahhhhh!  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Harry venait de l'attraper et de la lever hors de l'eau par la taille. Elle essaya de se débattre.  
  
Arrête s'il te plait..tu sais que j'ai toujours detesté cela...ria-t-elle  
  
Il la lacha subitement et elle attérissa dans l'eau sous les rires des deux garçons qui ne perdirent pas la main et commençèrent à la chatouiller. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rire.  
  
Je vous en prie! palida-t-elle alors qu'elle avait réussi à se dégager  
  
Harry l'encercla avec ces bras et se colla contre elle. Elle avait si froid..pourtant contre lui..tout était différent. Ils se regardèrent et Harry commença à lui carsser le dos. Les yeux de May s'agrandirent de frayeur...non pas encore...elle se détacha et fit comme si de rien était.  
  
Euh..il est déjà très tard.. et puis demain matin on doit partir tôt..dit-elle en sortant de l'eau  
  
Ils firent de même et rentrèrent à la maison.  
  
.............................................................................  
  
May était dans son lit...on pouvait croire qu'elle ne dormait pas car elle bougeait énormément et pousser des petits gémissements plaintifs  
  
"Alors..comment trouves-tu ce lieu granger? demanda-t-il  
  
Elle ne répondit pas et cela le mit en colère. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour répondre, ces poignées attanchées au mur ne soutenaient plus son poids, ces jambes étaient tellement lasses. Il lui donna un violent coup de pied en pleine figure, elle hurla sous la douleur. S machoire...elle était certainement brisée. Il ria et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Il lui attrapa le menton fermement, provoquant une vague de douleur agonisante. Elle hurla une fois de plus et étouffa un sanglot.  
  
Tu sais..je t'ai toujours admiré...mais toi, tu m'as ignoré, tu me regardais sans cesse avec dédain..et eux, ils avaient le droit de te parler, de te toucher, murmura-t-il, mais maintenant, maintenant, le vent a tourné...ils ne viendront pas et tu es à moi...je peux te faire tout ce que je veux..c'est magnifique..la fille que j'admire le plus se tient devant moi et ..elle est éffrayée et toute seule...  
  
Il relacha son menton et se leva, un autre coup de pied parti, il alla se loger dans ces côtes. Elle hurla à nouveau..."  
  
Elle sursauta..encore...encore..non...va-t-en..elle pouvait le sentir sur elle...leurs odeurs..le sang...  
  
Elle se leva et fila sous la douche, allumant l'eau froide et s'accroupissa dans la cabine et attendit...attendit que l'eau lui prenne son âme. Elle entendit indisctinctement la porte s'ouvrir, elle ne releva pas la tête, elle avait bien trop honte.   
  
........................................................................  
  
Harry suffoqua quand il trouva Hermione assise dans la douche sous l'eau froide, il arréta l'eau et attrapa une serviette.  
  
Elle ne voulait pas se lever, elle ne le regardait même pas..il décida d'agir, il l'attrapa fermement.  
  
Elle senit la peur revenir et se cacha le viasge avec ces mains, fermant les yeux. Il la sortit de la cabine et lui passa la esrviette autour d'elle. Il se sentait honteux...elle était là..grelottante et lui, lui avait les idées les plus perverses possibles qui venaient dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête et essaya de ne pas trop fixer son corps.  
  
Elle n'arrivait même pas à bouger, elle le sentait agir mais elle ne pouvait rien faire...elle essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
  
Il enleva son propre t-shirt et le passa autour du cou de la jeune fille, au moins elle portait quelque chose d'assez long pour cacher ces formes. Il essaya de la faire avancer mais elle ne bougea pas, elle le fixait avec frayeur. Il la porta jusuq'à sa chambre et entra sans faire de bruit, sachant qu'Ambre dormait dans la même pièce. Il la déposa sur son lit et se pencha sur elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.  
  
Ce simple geste la ramena à la réalité..elle sentit son corps à nouveau . Il s'apprétait à partir.  
  
Non...s'il te plait...il..il va revenir..il est là..je peux le sentir..je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas encore uen fois..plaida-t-elle  
  
Harry chercha dans ces yeux les nombreuses réponses à ces multitudes de questions mais elle ne dévoila rien, suaf de la peur. Il soupira et vint s'allonger à coté d'elle. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et se laissa aller. Il s'endormit aussitôt, sentant les doux battements du coeur de la fille qu'il avait toujours aimé. 


	14. retour à Poudlard

je suis vraiment horrible!! pitié!! pardonnez-moi!! je vous explique, ce chapitre est écrit depuis environ deux semaines mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de le poster alors voilà et puis ya pleins d'autres facteurs qui ont nuis à cet envoi, mon frangin, qui a prit le pc pendant trois jours avec lui chez sa copine, le séjour à la mer, les exams et les peines de coeurs..enfin voilà!! bonne lecture  
  
May ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il fesait là, au matin, dans son lit, avec ces deux bras autour de sa taille. Elle essaya de se dégager mais c'était inutile car au plus elle se débattait, au plus il resserrait sa prise. Elle abandonna bien vite. Elle se mit à fixer son visage. C'est vrait qu'il était beau. Ilo dormait paisblement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son nez était adorable, ses joues, sa peau et ses cheveux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les toucher, repoussant les mèches qui tombaient devant ces yeux. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle la vit. Elle la redessina avec son doigt..alors c'était à cause de cette simple chose...elle se mit à répéter ce geste je ne sais combien de fois. Elle ne le sentit pas bouger légèrement et se réveiller.  
  
Je ne savais pas qu'elle t'intriquait autant! murmura-t-il  
  
Elle sursauta.  
  
Bonjour..dit-elle simplement  
  
Bonjour! Tu te sens mieux? demanda-t-il en lui caressant le dos.  
  
Elle ne se laissa pas faire et elle sauta vite fait hors du lit. Son dos, elle souffrait trop encore pour que quelqu'un puisse le toucher. Elle prit quelques affaires que le comissaire avait laissé là hier soir et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.   
  
Il soupira un bon coup et se leva lui aussi, partant dans l'autre direction.  
  
....................................................  
  
Quand May descendit, elle vit que l'agitation était à son comble. Pansy essayait déséspérement de fermer sa malle, Ron était en train de s'étrangler avec un toast et Ambre courait partout dans la pièce poursuivit par l'homme dont Harry lui avait parlé, un certain Rémus Lupin. Seul Harry semblait parfaitement calme, il discutait tranquillement avec le directeur et la dame à l'allure sévère. Elle s'approcha du groupe.  
  
Oh Miss Granger...nous étions en train de discuter de Poudlard. Le porfesseur Mc Gonagalla ici présent a été cherché tes affaires scolaires! De plus, nous avons organisé une petite fête poutr votre retour car il faut que vous sachiez que vous êtes très admiré au collège! décalra Dumbledore  
  
May ne put s'empêcher de sourire et hocha de la tête. Harry lui prit la main et l'emmena plus loin.  
  
Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer Poudlard...et puis on sera tous là pour toi et moi aussi...dit-il en rougissant fortement  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire.  
  
J'en suis sure!   
  
Elle l'emmena en haut et ils descendirent ces affaires.  
  
Tout le monde était prêt. May dit au revoir au comissaire et à Ambre, dont les grand yeux étaient embués de larmes. Harry en fit de même et tous montèrent dans le magicobus...direction Poudlard...  
  
...........................................................  
  
Le magicobus les déposa juste devant l'entrée du chateau..popur la première fois, avait di Ron. tout le monde était soulagé d'en être descendu et May la première, elle avait passé le voyage contre le torse d'Harry.  
  
Lorsqu'elle vit le chateau, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir...le bonheur.  
  
Je me souviens...la première fois que j'ai franchi cette porte, en première année, je voulais me montrer forte et courageuse, mais à l'intérieur, je tremblais de peur et je n'avais qu'une envie, que la cérémonie finisse au plus vite...expliqua-t-elle  
  
Ron et Harry sourièrent à pleine dents alors que le directeur fesait un clin d'oeil discret au professeur Mc Gonagall.  
  
Au loin, May apperçut une cabane qu'elle connaissait fort bien; elle se détourna du groupe et courut très vite jusqu'à celle-ci. Harry et Ron crièrent après elle mais le directeur les dissuada bien vite de partir la chercher. C'était à elle seule de découvrir son passé.  
  
...........................................................  
  
Quand elle arriva à la porte, elle se mit a toquer violemment. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.  
  
Je pensais avoir dit, pas de visi...  
  
Hagrid ne put terminer sa phrase car sa jeune amie venait de lui sauter dans les bras. Elle se poussa un peu pour lui laisser le temps de comprendre. Hagrid scruta son visage.  
  
Oh mon dieu....Hermione? C'est...c'est toi? demanda-t-il, stupéfait  
  
Elle hocha vivement de la tête. Il hurla de joie et la serra fort contre lui...un peu trop fort même.  
  
Viens! Rentre prendre un petit quelque chose! s'exclama-t-il en la lachant et en la poussant à l'intérieur.  
  
Elle reconnaissait prafaitement cet endroit...sa mémoire...quelle drole de chose...elle se sentait si bien dans cette hutte. Elle s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil, une couverture sur ces genoux et caressant le chien d'Hagrid. Cette maisonnette n'avait en rien changé...et la cuisine d'Hagrid non plus! Elle évita habilement les biscuits, pretextant avoir avaler une boite de gateau pendant le trajet.  
  
Alors...ça fait un bail qu'on a pas causé!  
  
May ne put s'empêcher de ricaner...normal!  
  
Oui...tu es toujours professeur? demanda-t-elle  
  
Oui et je peux dire sans me vanter que mes cours se déroulent de mieux en mieux..c'est vrai! Beaucoup moins d'élèves finissent à l'infirmerie ces derniers temps!  
  
May éclata de rire...cela fesait du bien, énormément de bien de pouvoir rire sans se soucier de son passé...  
  
Elle but rapidement la tasse de thé qu'il lui avait préparé et se remit à contempler la cabane. Quelque chose attira son attention, un récipient usé qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle l'attrapa d'une main tremblante et le caressa doucement. Hagrid l'observa un moment avant de se décider à parler.  
  
Tu t'en souviens? chuchota-t-il doucement  
  
Les yeux de May se remplirent d'horreur et de douleur; oui elle s'en rappelait. Elle releva la tête et lui fit un faible sourire, essayant de masquer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.  
  
Oui, c'est là que Pettigrew s'était caché pour échapper à Pattenrond...c'est ce jour même que nous avons découvert la véritable identité de celui-ci et de Black..  
  
Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas?.....Quand tu étais là-bas...avec eux.....murmura-t-il  
  
Oui..mais chut, c'est un secret! déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte  
  
Elle sortit et prit une grande boufée d'oxygène avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers le demi-géant.  
  
Ce fut un plaisir! plaisanta-t-elle en feignant une révérance  
  
Hagrid éclata de rire en la regardant s'éloigner, elle avait extrêmement changé.  
  
.............................................  
  
May ouvrit délicatement la porte du chateau, ne voulant pas être remarquée. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire trop fort, elle trouvait cette situation très comique.Elle monta les marches et se ballada librement dans les couloirs, elle rencontra quelques élèves mais elle n'y prèta guère attention. Quelques tableaux lui firent des signes de la tete ou encore de la main...sans le savoir, May prenait la direction des toilettes. Quand elle s'y retrouva, elle crut un instant se revoir en deuxième année, assise sur ce sol poussièreux avec ces deux amis, mélangeant le contenu visquex d'une marmitte. Elle traça les contours du petit serpent jonché sur le robinet qui donnait accès à la chamnbre des secrets. Elle ne la vit pas apparaitre.  
  
Eh bien eh bien! On dirait une revenant!  
  
May se retourna brsuquement et porta son regard sur le fantôme qui hantait ces toilettes depuis plus de cinquante ans.  
  
Mimi! Comme c'est gentille à toi d'être venu m'acceuillir! se moqua-t-elle  
  
C'est normal...à vrai dire!On se ressemble beaucoup! s'exclama-t-elle  
  
Que veux-tu dire par là?  
  
Moi je suis morte physiquement mais mon esprit est encore bien vivant, la preuve, je suis un fantôme! Mais toi c'est le contraire, tu as ton corps, mais celle que tu as à l'intérieur de toi et bel et bien morte!  
  
Tu veux dire qu'Hermione n'est plus? Pourtant je suis Hermione! s'emporta May  
  
Tu es Hermione mais jamais plus tu ne seras cette fille que tu étais avant l'accident alors je vais te donner un conseil...ne cherches pas à copier celle que tu étais avant, cela te rendra encore plus malheureuse! Contente-toi simplement d'agir comme tu en as envie!  
  
May sembla réfléchir aux paroles de mimi, elle s'asseya à terre et tapa le sol à coté d'elle.  
  
Très bien je t'engage! dit-elle  
  
Mimi Geignarde prit place à coté d'elle et poussa un long soupir.  
  
Jai envie de t'aider...pour toi c'est peut être idiot mais..j'en ressans le besoin...je me suis rendu compte que pendant toute mon existence, je n'ai jamais eu un but, un seul objectif...on me demandait d'être donc je l'étais, point final! Je sais ce qui t'es arrivé...je peux pas te dire le pourquoi du comment mais comme je te le disais tout à l'heure on se ressemble un tant soit peu...  
  
J'aime pas trop les beaux discours, mais le tien m'épate! Tu te débrouille pas mal tu sais!T'as jamais pensé à te lancer dans la politique? plaisanta May  
  
Mimi sembla ne pas avoir compris un seul de ces mots.  
  
Je suis d'accord..je veux bien que tu m'aides! Mais maintenant j'ai envie de prendre un bon bain ou une bonne douche, peu m'importe! ria-t-elle  
  
Elle se leva et lança un dernier regard à Mimi avant de se lancer vers la sortie.  
  
..........................................................  
  
Une fois de plus, elle se retrouvait dans ces couloirs mais la joie qu'elle épprouvait avant venait de s'envoler, elle n'avait plus la moindre idée de l'emplacement de la tour des gryffondors et cela allait faire une heure qu'elle tournait en rond. Elle poussa un cri de rage et se laissa glisser contre le mur.  
  
J'y arriverai jamais! maugréa-t-elle  
  
Bien sur que si! répliqua aussitôt une voix grave.  
  
Elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle mais ne vit personne.  
  
Où est-ce que tu te caches? demanda-t-elle en riant  
  
Oh s'il te plait! Ne t'arrêtes pas de rire, j'adore tes éclats! supplia la voix  
  
May se tut instantanément, cherchant d'où provenait la voix; elle plissa les yeux et se concentra, elle vit une ombre bouger, sans réfléchir, elle se lança sur elle.  
  
J'ai gagné! cria-t-elle en s'asseyant sur lui  
  
Il la regarda et éclata de rire. Il essaya de se libérer de son emprise mais rien n'y fit.  
  
Dites-moi jeune homme, sauriez-vous, par le plus grand des hasards,où se situe la maison des gryffondors? plaisanta-t-elle  
  
Bien sur patate! J'y suis je te rappelle!  
  
Tut tut tut! Quel langage! se moqua-t-elle en se relavant  
  
Il se leva à son tour et commença à la chatouiller. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rire.  
  
Je t'en supplie!! Je n'en peux plus! plaida-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire  
  
Il la fixa un moment avant de mettre fin à ces enfantillages et de lui prendre la main.  
  
Où est-ce que tu m'emènes encore?  
  
A notre tour! idiote! se moqua-t-il  
  
Elle lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule pour montrer son mécontentement.  
  
Ok, excuse-moi chérie mais il faut vraiment y aller! déclara-t-il en l'attrapant rapidement  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il y avait une minute encore, elle était au sol et maintenant elle se retrouvait sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Elle éclata de rire et il la suivit aussitôt. 


	15. A Hermione

Voila un autre chapitre..j'en profite un maximum..j'éssaie de finir les chapitres histoire de les envoyer avant que je reparte en vacances..bonne lecture!!!  
  
Le chemin vers la tour avaiat été assez sympathique d'après May, en effet, la moitié des élèves qu'ils avaient croisé dans le couloir s'était retourné pour les regarder passer. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Celle-ci regarda avec un sourire bienveillant le jeune homme mais parut surprise de revoir May.  
  
Hermione! déclara Harry  
  
May le regarda, étonnée..pourquoi l'appelait-il soudainement?!  
  
Elle comprit bein vite le pourquoi du comment quand elle entendit le tableau pivoter.  
  
C'est le mot de passe? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin  
  
Bien sur! s'exclama-t-il en la laissant passer la première.  
  
Pour l'une des rare fois de sa vie, May connut l'appréhension...réapparaitre à la vue de ces gens qui la connaissaient fort bien, avec qui elle avait appris à vivre..c'était assez éffrayant. Elle soupira un grand coup et franchissa quelques mètres, s'exposant ainsi à la vue de tous. Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne, à part deux filles qui devaient avoir son age. Celles-ci la fixèrent, puis se levèrent en poussant de grans cris de joie et en se ruant vers elle.  
  
Hermione???!!!! Oh mon dieu ma chérie!!! s'écria Lavande en tournant autour de la dite personne comme un vautour avec sa proie.  
  
May ne sut que dire, elle laissa les deux filles venir à elle et se laissa étreindre par elles. C'était comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment quittées. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de Lavande et de son gout prononcé pour le stylisme, et elle se souvenait clairement de Pavarti et de son obsession pour la divination. Elle sntit les larmes venir dangereusement et préfèra les retenir, ne voulant pas une autre crise de larmes. Lavande lui prit gentiment la main et l'emmena dans leur dortoir. Pavarti adressa un signe de la main à Harry.  
  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle sera présente ce soir!!! s'écria-t-elle  
  
Arrivée à l'étage, May remarqua que rien n'avait changé, elle se dirigea vers l'un des lit a baldaquins et s'y jetta.  
  
Cela fait tellement longtemps!!! soupira-t-elle  
  
Pavarti la regarda agir avec bienveillance et s'asseya doucement sur le lit, à coté d'elle.  
  
Je suis contente que tu sois de retour..mumura-t-elle  
  
Moi aussi, déclara May  
  
Au moment où elle prnonça ces mots, elle sentit une vague de regrets s'installer en elle; en acceptant de venir ici, elle avait renier deux ans de sa vie..deux ans parmis lesquels, elle était devenue une autre personne...elle ne put s'empecher de repenser à Ambre et à son père..Ou encore à ces amis;;;et à sa moto..  
  
Hermione! Hermione?  
  
Hein?  
  
T'es avec nous? demanda curieusement Lavande  
  
Bien sur! répondit May en fesant le plus beau sourire superficielle qu'elle pouvait faire.  
  
Très bien alors on va pouvoir commencer...  
  
Commencer quoi?  
  
Eh bien, ce soir, il y a une grande fete organisée en ton honneur et nous allons faire en sorte que tu sois la plus excquise  
  
Et aussi que tous les garçons te regardent avec la bouche ouverte.  
  
May ne sut pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer, quoiqu'il en soit, elle se laissa trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain, par deux adolescentes que l'on pourrait qualifier de fashion victim.  
  
Il était déjà huit heures et la plupart des élèves étaient déjà présent dans la grande salle; Harry et Ron, eux, attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée des filles. Ils ne cessaient de refuser les propositions à danser, pretextant un mal de tête ou autre. Harry était dans un état inqualifiable; ce n'était pas la peur d'Hermione qui le rendait comme cela, mais plutot les grandes questions que lui et son ami se posaient sur elle. Il ne cessait pas de taper du pied contre la table sur laquelle il avait pris appui.  
  
Si vous continuez comme cela Potter, je serai obligé de vous retirer des points pour avoir détérioré un bien appartenant au collège! commenta une voix grave et plutot froide  
  
Harry releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son professeur de potion; cependant, Harry remqraua une chose particulièrement étrange, celui-ci n'avait pas du tout l'air tranquille. A vrai dire, il semblait aussi nerveux que lui et ne cessait de passer ces longs doigts sur sa baguette magique.  
  
Si vous voulez mon avis, Potter, il vous serait peut etre conseillé de mettre vos questions de coté et de faire en sorte que Mademoiselle Granger passe une agréable soirée!  
  
Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Harry  
  
Vous savez parfaitement bien où je veux en venir Potter! Pour une fois dans votre vis, laissez votre soif de connaissance et votre égocentrisme de coté!hissa son professeur avant de s'éclipser plus loin  
  
Ron fixa Harry avec un air béhat. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant de se mettre à rire.  
  
J'adore vraiment cette robe!! s'éxtasia Pavarti  
  
May ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle l'avait acheté avec son argent, en travaillant dans un bar miteux le soir après les cours.  
  
Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite craqué.  
  
C'est une... commença Lavande en fesant une mine experte, une Vivienne Westwood non?  
  
Si c'est cela, j'adore ce qu'elle fait! expliqua May  
  
Moi aussi, j'ai tout de suite reconnu son style...c'est mla grande styliste du mouvement punk!!!  
  
Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais on a déjà pas mal de retard alors il faudrait peut etre y aller non? déclara Pavarti  
  
Oui! C'est l'heure! rajouta Lavande en attrapant la main d'Hermione  
  
May se laissa entrainer de couloir en couloir, ne sachant plus vraiment où elle allait..elle avait peur, et cette peur était tellement forte qu'elle en avait mal au ventre. Les filles s'arrètèrent près de la porte, reprirent leur souffle. Pavarti examina du coin de l'oeil Hermione, qui semblait rpoie à une grande frayeur. Elle lui serra un peu plus la main.  
  
On est là Hermione! On te lachera pas!  
  
Celle-ci regarda Pavarti et, dans un élan de courage, fit le premier pas.  
  
Toute la salle fit silence et Dumbledore, en la voyant arriver, s'avança tranquillement vers l'estrade.  
  
Mes chers amis..c'est avec une immense joie que nous vous annonçons le retour de miss Granger à Poudlard!!! déclara-t-il en applaudissant  
  
Ce fut un déclic pour Hermione, au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait la tete, elle reconnaissait untel ou untel; elle fut bouleversée quand elle entendit le tonnerre d'applaudissement. Tous les élèves sifflaient et applaudissaient, certain levait leur verre et crier "A Hermione!!!". Elle ne sut plus quoi faire alors elle resta là, sans bouger, tétanisée. Elle sentit ces deux amies lui lacher la main et fut prise de panique. Elle vit Ron arriver, celui-ci, complètement fou de joie, la prit dans une étreinte. Elle sentit les larmes couler mais n'y fit pas attention; ensuite, il la relacha, et ce fut Hary qui se jetta dans ces bras.  
  
Ca y est! Nous sommes de nouveau réunis!! lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille  
  
Il la libéra de son emprise et lui prit la main, Ron en fit de meme et ensemble, ils allèrent se chercher un verre. Ils ne surent pas très bien pourquoi ils firent cela. Harry donna une coupe à Hermione et s'apprèta à lever son verre quand elle le stoppa. La salle était silencieuse et c'était le moment ou jamais.  
  
Elle leva son verre très haut, à la vue de tous.  
  
A Poudlard!!!cria-t-elle  
  
Tous les élèves et les professeur firent de meme, la musique se remit en marche et tout le monde vaqua à ces occupations.  
  
Enfin c'était ce qu'Hermione croyait mais beaucoup d'élèves avait souhaité venir la voir et lui serrer la main pour lui dire un bonjour un peu plus personnel. Elle n'en fut que plus heureues. Elle sentit la main d'Harry autour de sa taille, pour lui rappeler sans cesse qu'elle ne risquait rien et elle l'en remercia.  
  
Hermione! Hey Hermione!!! hurla deux voix parfaitement identiques  
  
Elle eut juste le temps de lever la tete pour voir deux hommes, des jumeaux se jetter dans ces bras.  
  
Eh les gars arrétez! Je crois que vous allez finir par l'étouffer! s'écria Harry en l'arrachant des griffes des jumeaux Weasley  
  
Fred! Georges! Ca fait un bail! décalara-t-elle en ayant un petit sourire en coin  
  
Hermione!!Oh mon dieu ma petite chérie!! s'écria une voix de femme  
  
Cette fois-ci, May fut plus préparée et accepta parfaitement l'embrassade.  
  
Bonsoir à vous aussi Mme Weasley!  
  
oh ma chérie! Cela fait tellement longtemps, quand j'ai entendu cette nouvelle par arthur, je voulais voir ça de mes propres yeux!! expliqua Molly en pleurant de joie  
  
Hermione échanga quelques regards avec les jumeaux, et ceux-ci comprirent ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
Bon maman tu nous excusera mais notre petite Hermione nous a vraiment manqué alors nous allons l''emmener avec nous! dirent-ils en attrapant Hermione   
  
Harry et Ron n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, les trois avaient déjà disparus dans la foule.  
  
Hermione ne put s'empecher d'éclater de rire.  
  
Merci beaucoup!! J'avais vraiment envie de partir! dit-elle  
  
Mais c'est tout a fait normal! Nous te comprenons parfaitement ! A vrai dire tu es un peu devenue comme nous non?  
  
Comment cela?  
  
Eh bien Ron nous a raconté que tu aimais bien les farces et que tu aimais par desssus tout prendre des risques! alors bienvenue!  
  
Ok, je comprends! dit-elle  
  
May ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta avec eux, mais les deux garçons lui avaient fait oublier tous ces problèmes en un instant. Quand ils remarquèrent que leur absence avait duré une heure, il retournèrent près des deux garçons. Ron et Harry étaient tous les deux rouge de colère.  
  
Non mais vous vous rendez pas compte!!! s'écria Ron en attrapant Hermione par le bras et en l'attirant contre lui  
  
Ron...je....  
  
Dégagez! cria Harry fou de rage  
  
Fred et georges se regardèrent et quittèrent la salle avec rire.  
  
Maintenant à ton tour! déclara Ron en se tournant vers Hermione  
  
Oh que non! ria-t-elle en s'échappant de son emprise  
  
Elle essaya de se faufiler parmis les danseurs mais Harry la rattrapa bien vite. Il se colla contre elle et l'obliga a danser avec lui. Elle ria un peu au début mais quand elle vit l'air grave du jeune homme, elle se tut rapidement.  
  
Tu peux pas faire ça Hermione...tu...tu as été absente très longtemps, tu nous as terriblement manqué et quand on t'a vu partir avec eux..on..enfin..j'ai eu le coeur qui a fait un bon..j'ai cru que j'allais encore une fois te perdre...chuchota-t-il  
  
Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre face à cela..el préfréa ne rien dire et se pencha un peu plus sur le corps du garçon. Elle pouvait entendre son coeur battre très vite et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit..là..dans ces bras.  
  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa délicatement.  
  
Je t'aime!murmura-t-il en la soulevant et en traversant la piste de danse.  
  
Ron le regarda partir avec un sourire en coin..ces deux là étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. 


	16. Comme lui

Voila un autre chapitre..j'en profite un maximum..j'éssaie de finir les chapitres avant que je reprenne les cours..bonne lecture!!!  
  
Quand May se réveilla, elle eut tout d'abord très peur..où était-elle? Qui était toutes ces filles? Mais en une seule seconde, tout revint dans sa mémoire. Elle soupira un grand coup et sortit de son lit pour se rendre sous la douche. Elle se rendit compte qu'hier soir, elle avait zappé la case pyjama et entreprit donc d'enlever ces vetements de fete. Elle essaya plusieurs fois d'enlever sa fermeture éclaire situé dans le dos sans faire trop de dégats mais n'y arrivait pas. Le simple fait de passer sa main dans son dos lui était tout à fait douloureux. Elle étouffa un cri, souhaitant ne pas inquièter ces camarades qui dormaient encore tranquillement. Elle essaya de voir l'étendue des dégats et tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est qu'effectivement, les dégats étaient très étendues (ralala voilà que je recommence avec mes phrases complètement pourries.  
Elle décida de ne pas y preter plus d'attention et fila sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler gentiment le long de ces omoplates.  
Quand elle eut fini de se préparer, elle décida d'aller rendre une petite visite aux garçons...histoire de tester leur humeur au reveil. Elle s'avança à pas feutré jusqu'à l'entrée de leur dortoir et poussa gentiment la porte.  
May n'avait jamais vu un tel foutoir..des vetements, surtout des caleçons, trainaient à terre n'importe comment..allait savoir si ils étaient propres ou bien sales??!! Leurs matériels scolaires étaient lui aussi sur le sol...May dut faire un énrome éffort pour ne pas faire de bruit en sautant au dessus des piles de linges. Elle remarqua que Neville dormait sur le ventre et avait complètement enfoui sa tete sous son oreiller. Seamus, quand à lui, avait zappé la case pyjama et dormait avec sa chemise blanche à moitié ouverte, les bras écartés comme si il attendait le messie. Dean, lui, était sous ces couvertures et May ne pouvait meme pas voir sa tete. Elle regarda à gauche et trouva Ron, qui lui, n'aait meme pas prit la peine de se mettre sous sa couette. Il avait oublié d'enlever l'une de ces chaussettes et May dut se mettre la main devant la bouche pour ne pas hurler de rire. Elle se tourna enfin vers Harry et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il était à moitié nu et sa respiration était régulière, il tenait dans sa main ces lunettes; ces cheveux, indomptables, lui tombaient sur les yeux. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, laissant entendre son souffle. Elle ne comprit pas très bien à cet instant, comment un monstre comme lui pouvait se comparer à l'ange qui dormait devant elle..non...il n'était pas comme lui..il était complètement différent. Elle s'approcha de lui, le regard absent...peut etre que si elle laissait ces mains sur son visage...si elle laissait ces yeux pénétrer les siens..elle arriverait à savoir si il était comme lui.. Elle tendit la main, tout en s'asseyant prudemment sur son lit. Elle flancha au contact de sa peau sur sa main. Elle était douce et chaude; elle lui enleva les cheveux qui avaient pris place devant ces yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle tomba sur sa cicatrice, elle la traça une fois de plus du bout des doigts. Elle sentit son esprit la quitter. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était des cris, ces propres hurlements alors que son regards transperçait le sien. Elle l'entendit une fois de plus prononcer ces paroles...ces simples mots qui ce jour-là, l'avait fait défaillir.  
Tout d'un coup, elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et son esprit s'éclaira. Elle rencontra le regard d'Harry, celui-ci sembla perplexe, inquiet. Il la regarda longuement avant de s'approcher d'elle. May sentit les larmes lui venir mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Elle continua à le regarder dans les yeux, l'affrontant, la défiant de poser LA bonne question. Elle n'eut pas besoin de la poser.  
J'ai tout vu..chuchota-t-il, ou plutot tout entendu.  
Elle baissa les yeux...il n'avait qu'entendu mais elle, elle avait pu revivre une fois de plus... L'air dans la pièce lui sembla suffoquant et elle voulut se lever..il fallait à tout prix qu'elle quitte la pièce. Il ne lui laissa pas cette chance, il garda sa main dans la sienne et d'un coup sec, la ramena à lui.  
Laisse-moi partir..plaida-t-elle doucement Que s'est-il passé? Qui est-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? demanda-t-il May pouvait sentir le ton de sa voix augmenter et elle commença à trembler.  
Harry l'enlaça doucement mais celle-ci recula vivement.  
Je veux partir...Harry...s'il te plait!! renifla-t-elle Il lui releva le menton et planta son regard dans le sien.  
Tu en es sure? demanda-t-il Oui..murmura-t-elle Il la relacha soudainement et elle n'attendit pas une seconde.  
  
Elle courut hors du dortoir, dévala les escaliers, sortit de la tour, sortit du chateau et jusqu'à plus d'air. Elle tomba à genoux à terre, pleurant hystériquement, prononçant des paroles qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre.  
Pourquoi...pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas....je te deteste...va-t-en...sors de mon corps...sors de ma tete...je veux..que tu me laisses...je ne suis pas à toi!!!! hurla-t-elle  
  
Elle ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps elle venait de passer dehors, elle s'était arrété de pleurer lorsqu'elle avait sentit la pluie sur sa peau.  
Elle se releva doucement et marcha en direction du chateau.  
Elle passa devant un groupe de serpentards qui la regardèrent avec ahurissement. Dans ce groupe, un jeune homme blond au regard acier lui fit un hochement de tete accompagné d'un sourire particulièrement moqueur. May ne s'arrèta meme pas pour lui balancer une insulte, elle préféra continuer son chemin; souhaitant par dessus tout changer de tenue pour commencer ces cours.  
  
La journée se déroula normalement, meme si pour May, rien n'était normal. En effet, passer d'un établissement pour jeune en difficulté à une école de sorcellerie, il y aurait de quoi rendre fou un chien. Cependant, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment ressentit de difficulté au niveau scolaire, Mc Gonagall l'avait meme gratifié d'un "on dirait que vous n'avez meme pas quitté un seul instant cette école Miss Granger" lorsqu'elle avait réussi du premier coup, à métamophoser son chat en peluche en un véritable félin menaçant.  
Pour dire vrai, May adorait ce qu'elle fesait..Hermione avait aimé elle aussi...et cette simple pensée donna le sourire à la demoiselle. Bien sur, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le temps de discuter de l'incident de ce matin avec Harry...ou peut etre avait-elle tout fait pour ne pas croiser le jeune homme ne serait-ce que du regard. Elle n'avait meme pas parler à Ron, préférant la companie des deux autres gryffondors de son age et surtout de son sexe.  
  
Les journées se transformèrent en semaines et plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione. Son intégration était excellente, en apparence, car Hermione se montrait toujours souriante et ne manquait pas d'aider les gens; elle allait meme jusqu'à parler avec certains serpentards et donnait meme des cours du soir à certains poufsouffles. Vu sous cet angle, tout était parfait.  
Cependant, ceux qui avait connu Hermione, qui connaissait ces gouts et qui lui disaient plus que "salut, comment ça va?" quand il la voyait pouvait dire qu'Hermione n'était as tout à fait revenu. Harry, Ron, Lavande et Pavarti l'avaient vite compris. Hermione, en dehors de ces heures à jouer les superwoman, ne parlait pas...elle fesait ces devoirs et montait directement se coucher après. Ces deux amies avaient essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez mais rien n'y fit, Hermione restait inacceptablement muette. Ron et Harry, eux, lui parlaient quelque fois mais elle ne venait jamais à parler d'elle-meme, se basant toujours sur ceux que les autres font et ont comme problème. Ils avaient aussi remarqué le probleme de poids d'Hermione, qui commençait à devenir grave. La jeune fille prenait rarement de bons repas; souvent, elle venait, prenait une pomme, buvait un peu d'eau et repartait aussitot à la bibliothèque (c'est ce qu'elle disait). De plus, elle fuyait littéralement Harry..  
  
Pour Hermione, la situation n'était pas facile. Lorsque ces amies lui demandaient sans cesse comment elle se sentait, avait-elle le droit de répondre qu'elle voulait retrouver son monde, le monde dans lequel elle avait vécu pendant environ deux ans. Elle était nostalgique, regardant sans cesse l'album de photos qu'elle avait eu le temps de faire avant de partir: Mohniro et elle, en maillot de bain, dans une pose provocatrice, Ambre et elle à une fete de village, elle avec le comissaire et bien d'autre encore...tout cela la laissa perplexe...était-elle faite pour etre une sorcière? Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver son lycée, avec ces délinquants et surtout avec Mohniro...Elle sentit les larmes venirent, pleurer..c'était tout ce qu'elle fesait de son temps libre.  
Elle avait plein de questions, surtout une qui lui trottait souvent dans la tete..elle ne s'était pas encore décidée à en parler mais si elle ne le fesait pas, elle finirait par faire des conneries. Elle se leva de son lit, ouvrit à grande volée les rideaux rouges et sortit de la pièce sans meme un regard aux deux autres jeunes filles. Elle descendit rapidement la salle commune, passa devant Harry et Ron sans les voir et se rua devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.  
  
Bah bravo!!! Très intelligent 'Mione! hurla-t-elle en donnant un grand coup de pied dans le mur.  
La gargouille la regarda curieusement.  
Bah me regarde pas comme ça! J'ai pas ton foutu mot de passe alors pour moi c'est fichu!  
La statue se contenta simplement d'hausser ce qui semblait etre ces épaules.  
Hermione trépignait d'impatience, elle fit les cent pas devant l'entrée comme un chien de garde devant sa propriété. Tout d'un coup, quelque chose ou plutot, son manque de patience, fit effet, elle se planta devant la statue avec un air sournois.  
Bon je te laisse dix secondes pour me laisser le passage ou je te refais le portrait façon picasso et crois-moi, tu n'aimeras pas du tout le résultat! grogna-t-elle La statue sembla prendre en considération sa menace mais ne lui laissa pas le passage.  
Un....deux....trois...quatre...cinq...six .  
Hermione prépara ces poings en les massant légèrement.  
Sept...huit....neuf...dix.  
Elle leva le poing droit et l'abattit violemment sur le visage de la gargouille qui poussa un cri animal. Hermione contempla un instant sa main qui vira rapidement au bleu et s'attarda sur les dégats qu'elle avait causé. La partie droite du visage de la statue avait été détruit par son poing.  
Alors...toujours pas?? dit-elle en relevant son poing.  
La gargouille frissona et ferma les yeux, préparant le choc..mais le coup ne vint pas. En effet, le poing de la jeune fille avait été attrapé en plein vol par le professeur Rogue. Elle lui lança un regard moqueur avant de se retourner complètement vers lui. Celui-ci portait une drole d'expression, il regarda la statue, puis Hermione, puis la statue, pour revenir sur Hermione.  
30 points de moins miss Granger...pour avoir détruit le visage de la statue qui garde l'entrée des appartements de notre cher directeur. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi?  
Je veux voir Dumbledore! déclara-t-elle Pourquoi?  
Parce que! répondit-elle aussi vite Il lui lança un regard stupéfait.  
Caramel! dit-il Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux quand la gargouille laissa place aux escaliers d'or. Elle regarda Rogue avant de le suivre.  
Quoi? Je me suis battu avec une bloc de pierre pour "caramel"...???pfff! dit-elle Son professeur la regarda un instant avant de rire.  
Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drole! remarqua-t-elle Moi non plus! déclara une voix plus grave encore Hermione releva la tete pour appercevoir son directeur, dont les bras étaient croisés et dont le regard était...assez étrange. Elle s'inclina légèrement.  
Désolé pour.  
La statue je sais! Elle sera réparé, ne vous inquiètez pas! Je peux en dire de meme pour votre main droite miss Granger.  
Hermione regarda sa main qui venait de passer au violet et dont la taille avait doublé.  
Bah..j'en ai vu d'autre! dit-elle sans réfléchir.  
Elle vit son professeur de potion sursauter et la regarder longuement.  
Alors..que me vaut votre visite miss? demanda le directeur qui venait de prendre place dans son fauteuil J'ai..je voudrais savoir..dit-elle en rougissant.  
Eh bien...vous ne fesiez pas la meme tete quand il s'agissait de taper dans cette statue! remarqua Rogue Je veux revoir mes parents! rétorqua-t-elle 


	17. une nouvelle amitié

Voila un autre chapitre...bonne lecture!!!je m'excuse pour le temps mais j'ai vraiment du mal à gérer mes devoirs qui s'empilent..cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas rangé ma chambre apr manque de temps et je me connecte rarement. Enfin voilà..encore désolé  
  
Le professeur Rogue et Dumbledore se regardèrent étrangement, un silence s'en suivit.  
May toussota légèrement, voulant rompre ce silence.  
Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans une réponse! affirma-t-elle Le directeur se leva et commença à faire les cents pas. Des fois, il s'arrètait, le regard brillant, mais repartait aussitot. Il s'arrèta une dernière fois et se tourna vers la jeune demoiselle.  
D'accord..chuchota-t-il Le professeur Rogue regarda son directeur avec étonnement mais ne dit rien pour contrer sa décision.  
May souria largement au vieil homme avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.  
Très bien! J'irai demain, je partirai tot! déclara-t-elle Je t'autorise à y aller, accompagné par Harry bien sur!  
May se figea d'un coup, frissonant au prénom entendu. Elle fixa Dumbledore avant d'hocher de la tete.  
A vos ordres...je le préviendrai...dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
May était tellement énérvé par l'ordre de son directeur qu'elle n'alla meme pas manger. Elle passa son temps dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque, en position foetale, à ruminer de sombres pensées.  
Comment pouvait-il lui imposer la présence d'Harry? Savait-il non seulement ce que s'était pour elle de devoir revoir un visage si...  
  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.  
Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tete.Il avait eu raison, jamais elle n'arriverait à l'oublier. Elle avait simplement cru que la présence de ces anciens amis auraient pu tout éffacer et elle avait eu tort.  
  
Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver.  
  
Tiens tiens! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais pratiquement sur de te trouver dans un coin aussi...pathétiquement pathétique! plaisanta-t-il avec un regard sournois Elle releva la tete, essuyant au passage ces larmes.  
Oh! Ce n'est que toi... dégage! déclara-t-elle froidement Il se mit à rire et au lieu de s'en aller, se placa à coté d'elle. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne le poussa pas.  
Alors...quoi de neuf? demanda-t-il avec un rire moqueur Elle le regarda, ces yeux marrons croisant ce regard acier.  
Et toi? Quoi de neuf? Content que je sois revenu? Qui sait....peut etre qu'il y aura un deuxième round! répliqua-t-elle froidement Il la fixa étrangement, puis se pencha sur elle et lui attrapa les poignées, les collant au mur, l'empechant de bouger. Elle n'eut pas de réactions..alors il se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa.  
  
Ce fut comme un choc éléctrique. Les images défilèrent dans sa tete, les cris perçants qu'elle avait poussé. Sa peau contre la sienne, ces mains froides, sa bouche. Et lui, lui qui regardait et riait, ordonnant de temps en temps au jeune blond de faire ceci ou cela.  
  
Elle essaya de repousser Malefoy mais celui-ci resta impassible, il cessa cependant le baiser et lui lècha les lévres.  
Si seulement il pourrait y avoir un deuxième round...mais il a changé..il est devenu extrèmement possessif....et puis, tout ce temps passé avec toi...j'ai appris à te connaitre et quoique tu dise ou que tu fasses, n'attends-tu pas son retour? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et, se dégageant de son emprise, lui administra une claque magistrale.  
  
Il se massa la joue en poussant un grognement quasi-animal.  
Merci Granger! Ca me rappelle le bon vieux temps! se moqua-t-il Elle le fixa avant de détourner la tete. Elle l'entendit remuer mais ne fit rien pour le surveiller. Elle ne vit rien arriver, il passa ces bras autour de sa taille, l'enlaçant comme jamais et reniflant longtemps son cou.  
Elle ne pouvait réagir, de plus, elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Il avait raison, c'était un peu grace à lui qu'elle n'avait pas sombré dans l'insanité. La-bas, il avait toujours été le premier à lui engager la conversation, meme si ces mots étaient parfois vexant ou rempli de perversité. Il avait été le seul à la soutenir..tout le contraire de lui.  
Dis Draco, tu crois que c'est possible? demanda-t-elle doucement Il la fixa ouvertement, ces yeux bleus cherchant la vérité trop longtemps cachée entre eux deux.  
Quoi?  
Est-ce que tu veux bien devenir mon ami? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, laissant les larmes à nouveau couler Il se figea un instant, avant de coller sa tet contre la sienne.  
Bien sur...chuchota-t-il, bien sur....  
  
Le reste de la journée passa extremement vite, May n'eut meme pas à aller vers Harry, en cours de métamorphose, il lui envoya un morceau de parchemin disant qu'il était déjà au courant de l'affaire et que le départ était prévu demain matin vers sept heures. Elle fut en quelque sorte rassurée, qui que se soit, la personne qui lui avait transmis le message avait eu raison car elle n'avait pas le courage d'annoncer cela à Harry. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas..bien au contraire, si elle cherchait à le fuir ainsi, c'était pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait vivre sans lui...Autre chose la genait enormément mais cela..personne ne devait le savoir..meme lui, si jamais il était au courant, il la rejetterai.. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
Ce fut Harry lui meme qui vint la reveiller le lendemain matin.  
Il sortit du dortoire des garçons sans faire un seul bruit et se rendit directement dans celui des filles. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et passa sa tete pour regarder si la voie était libre. Il fut assez étonnée de découvrir que la chambre était assez propre, seul quelques vetements jonchaient par-ci par-là le sol mais rien de plus. Il ne put s'empécher de faire la comparaison entre ce paradis et le taudis qui lui servait de chambre. Il chercha des yeux le lit d'Hermione et quand il le trouva, s'avança sans bruit vers celui-ci.  
Elle dormait encore, plongée dans un sommeil profond mais agité. En effet, la jeune demoiselle ne cessait de tourner la tete de gauche à droite et d'emettre de faibles bruits..des appels de detresse peut etre. Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et s'allongea doucement à coté d'elle.  
Il colla sa bouche contre son oreille.  
Chuut..c'est fini ma puce...je suis là...ce n'est qu'un cauchemar...shh..c'est fini..murmura-t-il Hermione arrèta de gémir et Harry sentit son corps se relaxer. Il lui caressa de son autre main les cheveux.  
Depuis quand était-il tombé amoureux d'elle? Il ne saurait le dire...peut etre avait-il toujours été amoureux d'elle mais qu'il lui avait fallu ce long moment d'absence de sa part pour qu'il s'en rende compte. C'est vrai qu'il avait épprouvé quelque chose quand il l'avait vu aux bras de Krum...mais il ne savait en rien que ce qu'il avait ressentit n'était autre que de la jalousie.  
Hermione...elle était tout pour lui..belle, adorable, un petit coté féline et rebelle que seul lui et Ron avaient appris à connaitre...Oui il l'aimait, il était fou d'elle.  
Puis il repensa à ces deux longues années..ces années pendant lesquelles son coeur et son corps n'avaient cessé de la réclamer, de l'appeler. Il avait pu se rendre compte de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui..il en était dépendant..Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait rétrouvé, plus rien n'allait les séparer...plus personne n'allait venir s'interposer,non! Il n'allait plus la lacher d'une semelle..toujours là pour la protèger..il n'y aurait pas de second round..  
  
Harry.  
Quand il entendit cette voix, il sortit immédiatement de ces pensées, reposant son regard sur celle qu'il aimait tant. Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-elle doucement en se frottant les yeux.  
Harry ne put s'empècher de la regarder faire cette simple action, elle était si mignonne.  
Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un lèger baiser sur son front.  
Elle le regarda étrangement.  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Poudlard est attaqué? demanda-t-elle inquiète Non..il est six heures passé, je pensais qu'avant de partir, tu aimerais peut etre prendre une douche et un petit déj'. chuchota-t-il May le regarda de haut en bas, le jeune gryffondor ne portait qu'un caleçon en guise de vetement et ces cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme jamais.  
Elle se rapprocha de lui et joua avace quelques'une de ces mèches Elle se mit à rire.  
J'adore tes cheveux! Ils sont tous mignons!  
Il la regarda avec un air mutin et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de se lever.  
Allez la miss! Hop dans la douche tout de suite où c'est moi qui t'y emmene! murmura-t-il Elle essaya de retenir ces rires.  
Non c'est bon! J'y vais! On s'attend dans la salle commune! déclara-t-elle en le mettant directement à la porte.  
  
Une fois qu'il fut partie, May sortit une petite lampe de poche et fouilla rapidement dans son armoire. Une fois les habits trouvés, elle se rua dans la salle de bain. Au bout d'un quart d'heures de relaxation intense sous une douche particulièrement chaude, elle se regarda devant la galce. Elle portait de longues bottes noires à lacer avec un pantalon lui aussi noir et moulant. Comme guise de haut Une nuisette rouge avec au dessus une veste Vivienne Westwood.(ma styliste préférée, la meilleure!!!!lol)  
  
Quand elle descendit les marches, elle apperçut Neville; celui-ci semblait perturbé. Il était encore en pyjama et portait une drole d'expression sur le visage.  
Hey Nev'! Tout va comme tu veux? demanda-t-elle inquiète Il la regarda faiblement et ce fut seulement à cet instant précis qu'elle remarqua les cernes immenses qui logaient sous ces yeux. Il hocha de la tete avant de repartir dans son dortoir d'un pas las et résigné.  
  
May resta un long moment figée sur cette porte avant d'hausser les épaules et de finir de descendre les marches.  
Harry l'attendait déjà, patiemment assis sur l'un des gros canapés rouges.  
  
Ich bin da! déclara-t-elle joyeusement Il sursauta et se releva d'un coup, comme surpris pendant une vague de fatigue.  
Elle le regarda étrangement.  
Ca va pas? demanda-t-elle Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui prendre la main.  
IL faut qu'on y aille!  
  
Ils descendirent rapidement vers la grande porte, Dumbledore les attendait déjà, encore habillé de sa longue chemise de nuit violette. May voulut rire mais Harry fit tout simplement son possible pour la calmer, allant jusqu'à étouffer ces rires dans sa veste.  
Le directeur, ls regarda, les eyux pétillants de malice, et donna à Harry et à Maylynn, un portoloin.  
Ils le touchèrent, et se sentirent tout de suite emportées. 


	18. les parents d'Hermione

Elle ne sut dire ce qui se passa..mais se retrouver devant cette maison aux autres maisons, lui donna un espoir..peut etre que tout le monde avait vécu comme elle en fait. Elle passa la petite grille sans trop de mal, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que ce geste avait été maintes et maintes fois répété. Elle se retourna vers Harry. Celui-ci était resté en retrait, observant le comportement étrange de son amie. Il lui semblait impossible de distinguer que celle-ci avait perdu la mémoire. Quand il remarqua qu'elle le fixait étrangement, il sursauta et lui fit un faible sourire. Je peux?? demanda-t-elle doucement alors qu'il s'était lui aussi rapproché de la porte d'entrée.  
BIen sur! souffla-t-il Elle activa aussitot la poignée; harry ferma les yeux..mais rien ne vint... Il entendit meme un grondement et quelques mots plutot grossiers prononcés par la demoiselle.  
Saloperie de porte de merde! hurla-t-elle Harry la regarda, amusé. Elle le regarda sournoisement et il comprit aussitot où elle voulait en venir.  
Oh non, Hermione! Oh que non!! dit-il Elle pris de l'élan...et balança violemment son pied contre la porte qui se fracassa.  
Pourquoi?  
Parce que! répondit-elle en lui fesant une jolie courbette Non toi d'abord! rétorqua-t-il Quand Hermione passa la porte...elle sut immédiatement qu'elle regretterait cette journée toute sa vie...

Du sang...en effet, si Harry aurait du trouver quelque chose pour décrire l'intérieur de la maison, il aurait choisi ce simple mot. Il ne pouvait plus bouger...cette couleur..cette odeur...une vague de vertiges le prit et il dut faire tout son possible pour ne pas vomir. Il ne pouvait plus parler, se ètement vide. Il tourna la tete vers son amie.

Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle ne pouvait guère les fermer ou cligner ne serait-ce qu'un court moment de l'oeil. Du sang..du sang..partout, comme dans cet endroit où elle était. Elle essaya de marcher, de courir, mais s'en était impossible, elle marchait, certes, mais très lentement. Elle traversa le salon, passa la cuisine, et monta à l'étage, dans la chambre de ces parents.  
Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas entendu entrer? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus l'acceuillir? Peut etre dormaient-ils encore...si s'était le cas, elle voulait les réveiller, leur montrer qu'elle était belle et bien vivante, qu'elle avait survécu. Elle ouvrit la porte et se fut à ce moment-là que sa mémoire lui revint...

Harry avait maintenant sorti sa baguette. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de suivre Hermione quand elle avait pris la direction de la cuisine. Lui, semblait fascinés par ces taches. Soudain, il entendit un cri perçant..quelque chose d'inhumain tellement la peine et le desespoir s'y fesait ressentir. Ce cri le réveilla de sa léthargie, il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et vit son amie de dos. Il entra dans la pièce et se figea.

Alors voilà ce qu'ils étaient devenus, pensa-t-il. IL se retourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci avait les mains plaquées sur ces oreilles, les yeux exhorbités et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Il s'approcha d'elle et plaça ces bras autour d'elle. Elle se débattit, hurlant, criant a travers ces pleurs..Lui, essaya de résister, si il la relachait maintenant, il la perdrait. Alors il ressera sa grippe, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma enfin...sa respiration devint lente et lorsqu'Harry voulut voir si elle n'était pas inconsciente, il remarqua qu'elle s'était tout simplement endormi, agrippé férocement a son haut.

C'était comme si une grande vague de froid était montée à son cerveau, reveillant un peu plus ces sens et sa mémoire. Elle ne sut vraiment quand elle se mit à hurler, ni quand Harry avait passé ces bras autour d'elle en guise de réconfort.. Elle ne voyait que les images...

La pièce était froide, glacée, Hermione pouvait sentir le froid s'imiscé dans la loque qui lui servait de vetement. Elle leva difficilement la tete quand elle entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. C'était lui..encore et toujours lui..la seule personne qu'elle n'oublierait certainement jamais, meme dans la mort il l'accompagnerait. Son odeur, sa couleur de cheveux, son regard sombre, sournois, rempli de perversité...Il avança tranquillement et Hermione ferma les yeux, il allait lentement et elle savait très bien pourquoi. Il se mit à croupis et lui releva la tete. Ces yeux étaient toujours fermés mais elle pouvait sentir quelque chose, une marque qu'il laissait chaque fois qu'il lui caressait la joue..s'était humide et tiède.  
Ouvres les yeux ma biche..murmura-t-il sournoisement Non, elle ne devait pas..il allait encore lui faire du mal...terriblement de mal.  
OUVRES! hurla-t-il A son commandement, elle les ouvrit, de peur qu'il ne la frappe encore. Il avait ces yeux plantés dans les siens. Il s'approcha un peu plus, de manière que leur nez se touchent...puis il lui montra ces mains, avant de les repassées sur ces joues. Hermione le regarda avec frayeur..non,il ne fallait pas qu'il la touche, ces mains...étaient rouges..bordées d'un liquide..du sang. Elle voulut crier mais rien n'y fit. IL se recula et émit un petit rire.  
Je t'ai rapporté un petit cadeau..disons..pour que tu te sentes moins seule! plaisanta-t-il ET avec ces paroles, il lui balança un sac. Hermione regarda le sac étrangement, pourquoi puait-il et pourquoi était-il trempé de sang? Elle porta une nouvelle fois son regard vers son persecuteur.  
Celui-ci ria une nouvelle fois.  
Et bien! Quand on reçoit un cadeau, on le déballe quand meme! se moqua-t-il Elle s'avança doucement et essaya d'enlever le sac avec ces mains tremblantes. Il parut agacé et s'avança vers elle. Il prit ces mains dans les siennes, souriant quand il sentit ces tremblements s'accentuer, et défit le paquet.  
Quand elle vit ce qu'il contenait, Hermione hurla et essaya de reculer, mais lui, ne voulait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il fit tout son possible pour la maintenir en place, ce qui n'était pas évident vue l'état de la jeune fille. Elle essaya de fermer les yeux mais il lui tint ces yeux grands ouverts. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!nnnnnnnnnnnon.  
Elle sentit sa folie la quitter, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et il n'avait guère le besoin de les tenir. Elle était collé contre son torse, son ame lui crait de reprendre le dessus, de ne pas se laisser accaparer mais il était trop tard. Elle sentit les mains de son tourmenteur se promener sur ces hanches..et elle ressentit une vague de fureur monter en elle.. Elle lui donna un coup de coude; ce qui le surprit. Il tomba à la renverse et elle se jetta sur lui. Elle le frappa au visage dans l'unique but de le tuer. Dans sa tete, elle pouvait voir ce qu'elle devait faire. C'était écrit.. lui faire le plus de mal possible..le tuer.  
Il reprit vite possession de ces moyens et envoya la jeune fille valser contre un mur dans un bruit sourd. Quand il vit qu'elle ne se relevait pas, il attrapa son "cadeau" et lui trouva une place adéquate dans la cellule. Une fois qu'il fit content de lui, il se tourna vers elle.  
J'éspère que tu es contente de toi! Je voulais juste te faire une petite surprise et tu as tout gaché! Tu mérites d'etre puni! dit-il en lui assènant un coupo de pied magistral dans les cotes. Elle hurla de douleur et se mit a pleurer silencieusement. Il resta là quelques minutes, avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois vers elle, de lui déposer un baiser sur le front et de partir.

Ces parents étaient étendus sur le lit, l'un à coté de l'autre..ils n'avaient plus leur tete et l'on pouvait voir la chair encore en pleine décomposition autour du cou. L'odeur était insupportable, la vue était insupportable. 


End file.
